Radical Times
by jimi18
Summary: Bonnie takes her life into her own hands.
1. Chapter 1

Bonnie McCullough had had enough! They always treated her like a child. Elena, Stefan, Meredith, Matt even Damon on occasion. Damon called her his little bird and that made her feel just a little bit special. As Bonnie thought of Damon a small secret smile spread to her lips. Though Damon would never think of her as anything but the little witch and Elena's friend. Though Bonnie knew that there would always a bit of her heart saved for the dark and deadly vampire

In reality to Damon, Bonnie was more than a little bit special, his little bird, he had started off making a play for Elena, her resemblance to Katherine was just breath taking. Then the little witch burst into his view, her fiery red curls, alabaster skin, the sprinkling of freckles and those eyes. From the time that he had looked into her eyes when he was bathing her to try and rid her of poison in her system, that was it. From then on in Damon's eye's no other woman existed that would ever have that hold over him again. For Damon there would only ever be his little bird.

Bonnie woke up and decided that today she is going to do something. She is going to do something for herself and that something is going to be something radical! Bonnie got in the shower and started to wash her hair as she soaped her curls she let her mind wonder and started to imagine other hands soaping and massaging her head, cool strong white hands that belonged on strong white arms that moved from her head down her body. Bonnie started to moan, her eyes flew open where had that come from! She was shocked that she had slipped into a day dream in the shower! And a daydream about the beautiful hot vampire that wasn't interested.

Damon shot bolt upright in bed. What the hell was that dream about. Well he knew what it was about; it was just so vibrant and so real, Bonnie naked in the shower with him doing things that brought a smile to the dark vampire's sensual lips. Damon jumped out of bed and headed for the shower. He can't wait to see his little witch; he was looking forward to expanding on what happened in his dream.

Bonnie was dressed in her jeans, vintage concert t shirt and her low tops. She grabbed her purse and ran out of the door. Bonnie had done a lot of research last night and was now in her car heading to the nearest major town to fells church. Bonnie found a parking space near Tony's and headed in. Bonnie had meet Tony a few years ago, he was dating a friend of Marys and two had hit it off and made an unlikely pair of friends, the friendship had lasted a lot longer than the relationship. Bonnie walked into the shop, waved at the other guys in the shop and walked into the office throwing her bag into the one chair and herself into the other chair in one fluid motion.

Tony looked up at his visitor, Bonnie was like his kid sister and though the relationship didn't last with Mary's friend his mad relationship with this girl 8 years his junior worked.

"Hey Bon, phone call was a bit random last night. You sure about this?"

"Tony I never have been surer and you are the only one to do this for me. I need to embrace who I am and who better than you to help me. You know you would be upset if anyone else did it apart from you." Bonnie turned on her sweet and innocent look to full power and turned it on to Tony.

" Ok, Ok don't give me that look! You know you always get your own way."

Bonnie jumped out of the seat over the desk and flung herself at Tony. Throwing her arms around him and kissing on the cheek,

"Thank you, Thank you, Thank you" Bonnie said.

"Come on then, I guessing you have the design that you want, let's get this done and if you show Mary, I will kick your butt, you got that!" Tony said with a smile. Standing up still holding onto Bonnie she climbed around and onto his back and he carried her through to the main shop.

Damon had decided to go into the next town from Fells Church, He wanted a change in his diet and his saintly brother was getting worried that that Damon was fast running through the female population of Fells Church. Damon walked through the town when he heard the most beautiful sound and it was his favourite sound, it sounded like heaven to him, the magical sound of his little birds laughter, Why was she here and not at home in Fells Church and who or what was making her that happy. Damon turned around and followed the musical sound.

Damon was shocked to find that he was stood outside a tattoo shop and Bonnie was currently giggling as she was carried about on the back of a big guy covered in tattoos. His Bonnie was on the back of this ogre. HIS BONNIE was laughing and giggling with this this this well Damon couldn't think of a suitable to call this man, then he heard her talking.

"Bon are you sure that you are ready for this? "

"Yes Tony, I'm sure and you know there is no one but you to do it for me. You would hate it if anyone else touched me"

"I know Bon, but this is for life, it's not something that you can change your mind about Bon"

"I know Ton really that's why I have thought about it long and hard, I have the design. I want the Spiral of life, it's a druid symbol and it mean's Life, Death and Rebirth."

"Ok Bon let me set up and where are you going to put it?"

"On the back of my neck in my hair line."

"Ok, let's do this"

Damon stood there stunned, His little bird knew a tattooist and his little bird was getting a tattoo! Sweet innocent timid Bonnie was getting a tattoo. Damon was fading into the shadows, he continued his walk to find lunch and his mind kept going back to the little witch. The beautiful little witch that had stolen his heart. When had that happened? When did he fall in love, Damon the evil nasty vampire had fallen in love and when did the cruel black hearted vampire start having warm and fuzzy thoughts like he was now, as he walked down the street he was imaging Bonnie walking beside him, holding his hand, leaning her beautiful red curls on his shoulder, looking in the shop widows together him buying her whatever she wanted, he wanted to spoil her, wanted to make her princess and treat her like one. He was also jealous of this Tony guy. Who did this guy think that he was! Making his Bonnie giggle, tattooing his little bird, drawing her blood. The only one that should ever draw her blood was Damon. But at least Damon thought he was going to be the only one that ever tasted her blood. That was his only! By the time Damon had finished lunch of a willing blond. He was on his way back to his car with a plan. Damon was going to do something he hadn't done for nearly 500 years. Damon was going to make Bonnie fall in love with him.


	2. Chapter 2

Hope you like this it is just a short chapter ready for the the main romancing

Radical Times - Chapter 2

Bonnie stood in her bathroom the next morning holding her hair up looking at Tony's handy work; she smiled to herself as she rubbed the slave onto the healing mark, a mark that stated who she was and what she was. A clever powerful witch. Bonnie wasn't going to advertise the fact about what she had done she would wait for her friends to find out. But Bonnie loved it and it made her feel stronger in herself.

Whilst Bonnie was in the bathroom a crow was sitting in the tree outside her bedroom window. Not just any crow a beautiful crown that's feathers glinted with the colours of the rainbow. Damon was looking for clues to start his new mission in life. To make Bonnie McCullough his, completely his. To make sure that she woke up every morning with him, he wanted to be the first thing she saw in the morning and the last thing she saw at night. It didn't matter that she was so young. Her best friend already had that eternal love with his sap of a brother, now it was his turn with his witch. He wanted to make sure she never left his side, that every shower she had it was him soaping her sexy little body and running his hands through the luscious red curls, his hands on her forever.

The crow shook its head to clear its thoughts; the fantasy was great now back to the reality of making it happen. Bonnie walked into her bedroom and Damon nearly feels out of the tree. The sexy little witch was wearing matching set of sexy scarlet lace lingerie. He never would have thought that was what had been hiding under those jeans and t shirts that she normally wore.

Bonnie looked at herself in the mirror. Admiring the view of her in her new lingerie. After her visit to Tony yesterday she had decided that she would go for a coffee and read a magazine article and decided that the as she was taking control of her own life she would make sure that she felt sexy the article suggested that if you feel sexy underneath the most boring outfit will look good. So several sexy set's later, a new bag and a several new pairs of shoes later Bonnie was ready for her new confident sexy look.

Bonnie put on a new pair of very low rise jeans, that hugged her petit figure, a t shirt and instead of her normal low rise she put on her new kitten heels and a after a makeup lesson yesterday and a complete new set of make Bonnie adds a bit of lip gloss, eye line and mascara and loves the final look, the crow on the tree outside also appreciated the new look, but then he was surprised that she could improve on perfection.

As Bonnie jumped in her car and headed to meet the gang at school she smiled to herself. Damon may not want her but she sure as hell gone make the other boys drool.

Damon thought about things and decided that he would have to take things slowly. He made sure that Bonnie got to school and could feel his blood boil, the silly boys looking at his Bonnie with desire, she was his. He was going to have to make sure that they understood where she belonged.

Bonnie went to her car after school, it had been a great day, Elena and Meredith had loved her new look but asked what it was for and Matt, well Matt just couldn't stop watching her where ever she went. They still didn't know about her little secret.

Bonnie got to her car and found a red rose under the windscreen wiper on the driver's side. There was no note just the rose and Bonnie sniffed the scent and smiled, Damon was in crow form and watched her reaction and flew off very pleased with him. He had managed to find a rose nearly as beautiful as her and the exact same colour as the underwear she was wearing today.

Bonnie went home and put the rose on her bedside table and smiled again. Bonnie striped off and noticed that the rose was the same colour as her linger.

Bonnie changed in to a new funky low cut top jeans and a slightly high pair of heels and headed to meet her friends. As she went to walk in she ran smack bang into a solid six pack encased in black silk. Her hands couldn't stop them self they started to wonder over the perfectly sculpted muscle encased in the luxurious material. Bonnie was brought back to her senses buy the soft voice that tickled her ear.

"We can take this somewhere more private"

Bonnie gasped and lifted her hands off Damon as if they had been burnt.

"Sorry" Bonnie said and blushed bright red she dashed passed Damon but he caught her hand before she could disappear.

"Don't be sorry, I enjoyed it" then he let her go and disappeared.

The next day followed the same routine but today there was a black rose on her windscreen.


	3. Chapter 3

_Hi hope you have enjoyed the previous chapters. I might not be able to update for a few days as I have an essay to finish. Thanks to everyone who has added it to their favourites._

Radical Times – Chapter 3

Bonnie stood there with the black rose in her hand, who had found her a black rose. She smiled again and got into her car. When she got to her house sitting on the porch swing was a dashing vampire dressed as always in black. Had Bonnie got the hint?

"Miss McCullough" Damon said as he stood and bowed deeply from the waist. Bonnie smiled at the old fashioned gesture.

"Mr Salvatore, what do I owe the pleasure" Bonnie smiled as she extended her hand. Damon bent down and kissed the back of her hand.

"I wondered if you would delight in joining me tonight for dinner and dancing on Friday night? "

Bonnie stood there mouth gaping Damon had just asked her out on a date. She was stunned Damon stood there waiting for an answer.

"I would love to" Bonnie said. Damon bowed again.

"Until Friday Miss McCullough, I will pick you up at 7.30pm if that's ok? "

"That would be great, I looking forward to it" Bonnie smiled at him.

Bonnie watched Damon walk away and smiled to herself. She had a date for Friday night and it was with the man of her dreams!

Damon tired not to swagger to his car he just couldn't help himself operation Bonnie was going full steam ahead, though she had agreed to go on a date all he now had to do was get her to fall hopelessly in love with him and move into the boarding house. He had to claim his little bird now. And so the whole world would know that they loved each other for eternity.

The week had carried on as it had started, with a rose being left on her car for her when she got out of school, she had guessed that it was Damon leaving them and kept them in a vase beside her bed. She added Friday's yellow rose to the vase when she got home. She had found it difficult all week not to mention to her friends that she had a date, she didn't want to share Damon with them at the moment and she was also worried a little about her friends reactions to why they were going on a date together.

Bonnie got in the shower and washed her hair, shaved and exfoliated. She then dried herself on the big fluffy white bath sheet, put on her scented body cream and perfume that matched ( also a treat from last week's reinvention trip) she walked into her bedroom and took out some deep purple silk lingerie, a strapless bra, matching thong and suspender belt. Her first adult date and she was going to feel like a sexy goddess. She dried her curls and they feel perfectly down her back. She slipped on her stockings and then slipped on the purple dress that she had brought on a whim last weekend. It was strapless and fell just below the knee, she slipped on the evening shoes and bag that matched. There she was ready just as the door bell rang. She checked her lipstick and headed down. Damon stood on her doorstep looking like a god. The black tailored Armani suit with a crisp white shirt just opened at the collar. His breath caught as he saw the vision before him. He had known now for a while that Bonnie was the love of his life and now to see her dressed up for him he could not believe his luck. He was going to have to growl at every man that looked her way tonight, and every man would the petit red head looked stunning. Now began the hard part Damon wanted Bonnie to fall in love with him and not through compulsion, he wanted it to be real feelings on both sides. Little did he know that Bonnie was in love with him already?

Damon bowed to Bonnie and offered his hand to her, she gladly accepted his hand, his cool strong fingers wrapping around her delicate hand. He kissed the back of her hand and gave her a bouquet of flowers.

"Bonnie you look stunning; I will be the envy of every man tonight"

"Thank you" said Bonnie, she locked the door and they walked hand in hand to the car. He opened the door for her and helped her into the luxurious leather seats of the black Ferrari. He then closed the door and slid into the driver's side. Damon had to concentrate very hard on the driving for the first time ever the intoxicating smell of her not just her perfume but the underlying scent that was purely Bonnie.

They headed into the main town and parked near Pierre's the most exclusive French restaurant in the area. Bonnie was shocked, not only was this the most romantic restaurant it was the most difficult to get a booking for.

Damon walked around to Bonnie's side of the car and helped her out of the car. A loud bag reverberated though out the air. Bonnie looked around and Damon whispered in her ear.

" I told you, you are stunning you have just caused your first road traffic accident and I don 't blame them" he closed the car door and put her wrap around her shoulders he took her hand placed it in the crook of his arm and walked her to the restaurant. They had been very quite on the drive over, now sitting face to face in the romantic restaurant, the conversation flowed freely. He told her all about his child hood in Italy, she told him about growing up in Fells Church and the four of them growing up together. They laughed and talked for hours. They came to the end of dinner and Damon paid the bill. He grabbed her hand as they walked out of the restaurant and he drew circles on her hand with his thumb.

"Are you ready to go dancing?" Damon asked, Bonnie smiled and leaned her head on his shoulder

"I think that I have had a wonderful evening but I am very tired, can we do it another time?"

Bonnie said and then worried that she was being too presumptuous. Damon smiled

"I don't want this evening to end, but the idea of spending another evening with you is great."

"Can I ask you a question? " Bonnie said.

"Go ahead" said Damon.

"Why didn't Italian restaurant? Don't get me wrong, I have had the best time. But I just wondered why as you are Italian we didn't go Italian."

"Because the best Italian food is made by me and I want to cook it for you" Bonnie smiled Damon wanted to this again with her.

Damon helped Bonnie in the car and closed the door, as he moved to the driver's side the ideas for the next date was forming in his mind.

The drive home was quite and Damon reached over and took Bonnie's hand in his. They drove home together hand in hand. They arrived at Bonnie's house, Damon let go of her hand only long enough that he could move a vampire speed to the other side of the car and help her out. Again they walked to the door hand in hand. Damon didn't want to let go. Bonnie opened the door and turned to face Damon.

"Thank you for a great evening, would you like to come in?" Damon moved forward and kissed her on the lips very gently.

"I would love to be I need to go and feed, I'm giving the Stefan diet a try for a while and the affects don't last as long as the previous diet."

Bonnie was about to ask why, but Damon silenced her again with a feather light kiss to the lips.

"I will explain another time Cara. I will call you tomorrow morning and arrange another date if that is alright with you?"

"I would love that Damon, Thank you"

With that Damon walked to his car and Bonnie closed the door and headed to her bedroom.

_Can Damon wait for the second date? Can Bonnie wait for the second date? I am having trouble thinking about the 3__rd__ date. _


	4. Chapter 4

_Thank you all for the support you have given me. The essay is not going to well! So Bonnie and Damon get another trip out in my imagination. Damon does some texting while driving not something that should ever be done but he is a vampire and this is a work of fiction. Something I should of said at the start of the first chapter is about tattoo's the decision to have one should not be taken lightly ( Bonnie had thought about it for a long time!) you should also think carefully about where and what you want, they are with you for life! Thanks again for the support and I hope you enjoy the 2__nd__ date and I have now got the idea for the 3__rd__ date. Enjoy!_

Radical times - Chapter 4

Bonnie raced upstairs to her bedroom, before she got to her bedroom door her phone went off with text from Damon. **Had a g8 time 2nite, lookin 4ward 2 the next time, sweet dreams cara. I will call you in the morning. D x x x**

Bonnie smiled to herself; she couldn't believe that Damon was being this sweet. She hung her dress up in the wardrobe, placed her shoes away and got into her Pj's. She climbed into bed pulled the covers up and fell into a deep sleep with a smile on her face and sweet dreams in her head.

Damon was speeding down the road. He had barely left her before he had whipped his phone out and texted her. He pulled in front of the boarding house and headed straight to the kitchen.

"Mrs Flower's" Damon shouted as he walked through the front door of the boarding house.

"Through here dear, I have everything that you need. So you are in love with little Bonnie." Mrs Flowers stated. Damon walked into the kitchen and stood there with his eyes wide.

"How did you know?" Damon asked Mrs Flowers.

"About what dear? That you are in love with Bonnie or that you would need the pasta maker and the picnic set and blankets?"

"Both" said Damon.

"I am a witch dear and you and Bonnie make a beautiful couple, I'm just surprised that you waited so long. You are good for each other, take it slow and it will last forever. Not many people in life find there soul mates, you and your brother are very lucky."

Then Mrs Flowers surprised him even more she walked past him, "night dear" she said and kissed him on the cheek as he walked past.

Damon looked at all the things that Mrs Flowers had laid out and realised that he had Saturday all ready for Bonnie. He had feed on the way home so he went upstairs and striped off, he preferred to sleep naked. He climbed in the soft Egyptian cotton sheets and fell asleep dreaming of Bonnie's delicate body was curled up next to him.

Bonnie woke up early the next morning to the sound of a text message arriving, **R U awake beautiful? Did you sleep well? D xxx**

Bonnie texted back straight away u'r up early, am awake after very sweet dreams. U?

Bonnie's phone rang almost the second after she had pressed send. Damon's name flashed up.

"Morning beautiful" Damon said

"Hi hansom" replied Bonnie

"I was thinking about our next date, would you be willing to spend the day and evening with me?" Damon asked. He was holding his breath he was so worried that Bonnie wouldn't want to spend that long with him

"When can you pick me up?" said Bonnie.

"20 minutes and bring evening clothes as well for dinner"

"Can you give me 40 minutes then?"

"No worries" Damon was on tender hooks, he had to wait and extra 20 minutes for her to bring a dress!

Bonnie jumped out of bed and headed to the bathroom at lightning speed. As she stood in the shower she thought about the dress that she should wear tonight, she decided to go for something funky tonight, in Damon's favourite colour.

40 minutes later Bonnie was on the door step with her bag. Dressed in kitten heals, skinny jeans and a simple green vest top. She looked stunning. Damon gaped at her just a simple outfit and she wouldn't look out of place in the streets of Milan. In fact her beauty and style could put anybody else to shame. He walked up and grabbed her bag from her slinging it in the car for her as he held open the door for her to slide in the car. He slid into the driver's side and took off. He reached across and laced his fingers with Bonnie's. They drove again in relative silence just enjoying the feel of holding each other's hand.

Damon stopped on the outskirts of town and parked up. He helped Bonnie out of the car and opened the boot to retrieve the picnic things that Mrs Flowers had known he would need today. So with an arm full of things he then turned to Bonnie.

"Cara you are not going to be able to walk to where we are going in those heels. Stay there and I will be back with you in a flash" With that Damon sped off into the woods, he was back a few minutes later and before Bonnie could say anything he had picked her up bridal style and was carrying her into the woods. Bonnie had her arms around Damon's neck and her head nuzzled into his neck, she loved the feel of his very tight very soft cotton t – shirt again in black. Damon walked very slowly he had his little bird in his arms and he didn't want to let go.

They got to the clearing reluctant to let one another go. Damon placed Bonnie on her feet but kept his arms around her she was facing him and he placed a feather light kiss on her lips, She put her arms around his neck and added a little more pressure to deepen the kiss, Damon used all his will power to pull back and bent down to whisper in her ear.

"Bonnie you don't know what you do to me" he kissed her lightly on the pulse point just below her ear. Bonnie shivered and melted more into Damon's arms.

"Cara turn around"

Bonnie turned around in Damon's arms; she stayed in his protective embrace while she surveyed the scene before her. They were in a small clearing in the woods, full of wild flowers and had a small stream running though; Bonnie had lived here all her life and never found this place before. She was about to ask the question then she noticed that Damon had laid out a picnic blanket, with food and china, crystal glasses. Music was playing softly and there was a large umbrella at one end for shade of her delicate skin (and his).

Bonnie gasped and turned around again in Damon's arms so she was facing him again.

"You did this" she asked, Damon answered with a smile, Bonnie through her arms around his neck and giggled into his neck.

"Thank you, nobody has ever done anything for me before like this, how did you find this place?"

"There are some bonuses to the Stefan diet!" Damon smirked.

Bonnie smiled as Damon lead her to the blanket and sat down holding his hand up to her Bonnie took his hand and he pulled her down on to his lap. They sat there for hours talking and laughing. Damon poured them sparkling apple juice into the champagne flutes and as Bonnie laid with her head on his chest he fed her fresh strawberries. As it was getting to late afternoon, Damon leant over and pulled out a little box and gave it to Bonnie, she could believe that he was giving her jewellery on their second date. She smiled as he nervously gave her the red velvet heart shaped box. It had the name of a Florentine jeweller on it and it looked very old. When she opened it she was stunned. Inside was a small bird shaped pendant, with a diamond eye and ruby body with sapphire wings and emerald tail.

"Damon" Bonnie gasped

"A little bird for my little bird" Damon said.

"Now let me hang in around your neck and tell you some of its history" Damon undid the clasp and as his arms reached around to the back of her neck he kissed he sensual lips.

"The necklace belonged to the most beautiful woman I thought I would ever know, until of course I meet you. It seems that she knew my destiny would be with you cara, my little bird."

"Who was she?" Bonnie asked a little upset that Damon may of first brought this for another woman.

" cara, don't be upset. My mother brought it for herself from the most famous Florentine jeweller at the time and when it arrived she put it on and didn't take it off again until she was sick. She called me to her chamber and took of the necklace and gave it to me. She told me that when I found the right one I would know and to give the necklace to her. She must have known it would you my little bird." Damon kissed her lightly.

"There is something else I need to tell you about the necklace Bonnie" Damon searched for her hand and brought it to where his heart should be beating.

"The necklace has vervain in it. So you know that I cannot use compulsion on you. It's important to me that you know that I really love you and that you can hopefully in the future maybe fall a little in love with me." Damon looked up into Bonnie's eyes.

Bonnie just couldn't believe that Damon not only gave her the precious necklace but also the speech, he wanted her to fall in love with him! Damon Salvatore wanted her to fall in love with him.

Damon sat there absolutely still, looking at Bonnie process what he had said. Bonnie slowly took her hand back from Damon. She brought her hand up to his face and cupped his cheek.

"Damon, I fell in love with you the moment we meet, I just never thought that you would ever see me"

Damon smiled and kissed Bonnie's wrist, smelling the sweet scent of her skin and the blood that flowed beneath the alabaster skin.

"You love me?" Damon asked Bonnie just smiled and kissed him. Damon laid back and pulled Bonnie with him, she was leaning on his chest. Damon stopped her "Bonnie we can go as slow as you want, as long as you love me." Bonnie just smiled and leaned forward and kissed Damon even deeper, His lips parted to let her demanding tongue into his mouth, Damon could feel his canines starting to lengthen and then Damon experienced the most erotic feeling he had felt in 500 years. Bonnie ran her tongue over his canines. Damon moaned and so did Bonnie. The sun was setting as they were kissing. Damon finally started to draw back.

"Bonnie, it's starting to get dark. I don't want you to catch a cold and I still have plans for you and me this evening."

Bonnie reluctantly started to get up and help Damon pack everything up. Damon picked up everything and then Bonnie climbed on Damon's back for a piggy back to the car. Damon felt his canines lengthen with the thoughts that were going through his mind with Bonnie's legs wrapped around his waist. He was looking forward to a day in the future when her legs were wrapped around him for a totally different reason.

_Ok so Saturday was meant to be just one chapter but it looks like it is going to have to go over two chapters! I have had a rotten day as my beloved cat has not been well and has had to stay with the vet over night, typical my husband is away working! I have treated myself to an overdose of romantic movies so this may be a little bit OTT on the fluff. _


	5. Chapter 5

Thank you for your kind reviews and for all those that have added this to their favourite. My cat is on the mend and hubby is home for 2 days before he goes away again! The menu is from Jamie Oliver. Hope you enjoy this totally OTT fluff.

Radical Times – Chapter 4 Part two

As they pulled up to the boarding house Bonnie was looking forward to the evening, she wasn't sure how Damon could top the day that they had just spent together. Damon was pleased that Stefan was away for the weekend with Elena; Stefan had decided that they needed time where they could be outside and a normal couple, at least for a weekend.

Damon got out of the car and walked around to open Bonnie's door they walked into the boarding house hand in hand. Damon would empty the car later. As they walked into the hall way there was a note on the table.

_Dear Damon, I have gone to visit a friend of mine. Bonnie I have left some towels in the guest bathroom if you would like to freshen up after your day. Enjoy your evening. I will be back on Monday morning._

_Mrs Flowers_

Damon and Bonnie smiled at each other.

"I am going to go and start dinner; it will take about an hour to do so would you like to get ready for dinner. Would you like a drink?"

Bonnie smiled at Damon "I would love to freshen up and could I have a glass of water please?"

"Of course sweetheart" Damon looked at Bonnie and still couldn't believe his luck.

Damon showed Bonnie where the bathroom was and he ran to get her bag for her. Once Bonnie had her bag and rewarded Damon with a kiss she went into the bathroom. Bonnie's mouth dropped open. Mrs Flowers had left her a note on top of the fluffy lilac towels.

_Bonnie dear, I hope you find everything that you need. The bath oil is fragranced with flowers from my garden. Hope that you have a wonderful evening. You are good for Damon. _

_Mrs Flowers_

_PS: the hair comb on the side is for you. It was my mothers._

Bonnie ran a bath and added the bath oil. It smelt heavenly and like nothing else she had ever smelt before. As she sunk into the warm water she thought about how magical the day had been. A week ago she was going to make radical changes in her life and be more assertive. Now she was head over heels in love with a dark and dangerous vampire. She felt sexy, loved and appreciated for who she was. Damon listened when she talked and most important to Bonnie. Damon wanted to hear what she had to say. Bonnie heard a light tapping on the door.

"Cara, Dinner will be ready in 20 minutes. I am just going upstairs to have a shower and get changed. I will let you know when I am ready."

"Ok sweetheart" Bonnie said, then realised that she had used the term on endearment.

Damon smiled as he went up the stairs at vampire speed to get ready. Bonnie had called him sweetheart. Bonnie was in love with him. Damon got upstairs and was surprised to find that Mrs Flowers had changed his bed and dusted his room and added fresh candles. She was going all out for team Damon and Bonnie. He only hoped that Bonnie's other friends were as welcoming of their relationship as Mrs Flowers obviously was. Damon went into his bathroom and found that his shirt and trousers for tonight had been pressed and were hanging ready for him. Damon had a shower and shaved and was changed within 10 minutes. He went down stairs and knocked on the door.

"Bonnie it will be ready in 10 minutes"

"I'll be out shortly" Damon heard through the door.

Bonnie looked in the mirror and added the last touch to her very light make up. The dress didn't need any more it spoke for its self. In Damon's favourite colour of black, the dress had a straight neck, long sleeves and finished mid thigh. It was a straight sheath. It was of the finest lace with a black silk slip sown in. The back plunged in a deep v to the small of her back. The dress had a built in bra to offer he modest bosom a little bit of support. The alabaster of her skin shone through the darkness of the lace where the slip had been cut away. Bonnie added a small pair if plain stud earrings and the necklace that Damon had given her that she would wear for always. Bonnie had pinned her hair up so that her elegant neck was showing, with a few tendrils of red curls hanging down. The hair comb that Mrs Flowers had left for her was exquisite. It was heavy silver with an ornate paten of flowers on it. The forget – me – knots on the hair comb, the Victorian symbol of love and they were in diamonds, the Victorian symbol for forever. Bonnie could image Mrs Flower's mother receiving the hair comb as a gift from an admirer. Bonnie slipped her feet into the black high evening shoes, with the short skirt this made her legs look longer. She gave herself one last looking the mirror before heading off to find Damon.

Damon turned around from the stove to see the vision standing in the doorway giggling. There stood the might all powerful and sexy vampire in the finest of black Italian silk shirts, with a pair of Hugo boss dress trousers and Mrs Flower's apron, frills and all around his middle.

"What are you laughing at my little bird?" asked Damon who in the blink of an eye was stood in front of her. Bonnie just sniffled a little giggle.

"I never thought that I would see the mighty Damon Salvatore in an apron!" Bonnie continued to laugh. Damon started to laugh along with her "if you tell anybody, I will deny it and you will pay!" Damon growled at her and kissed her to stop her laughing. As they parted "was that a demonstration in how I will pay?" Bonnie asked with a husky voice gazing up into his eyes. Damon's breath hitched. He wanted Bonnie so badly, but he had promised himself that they were going to take things slowly. Damon reluctantly pulled back "we should have dinner" Damon stated and then he moved to show Bonnie the table. Damon had decided to eat in the more intimate setting of the warm kitchen. The table was set and Damon took Bonnie's hand in his and led her to her seat. He pulled out the chair for her and she sat down, Damon placed the fine linen napkin on Bonnie's lap and whispered in her ear. "You look beautiful, I have never seen a more beautiful sight in all of my long life" he placed a small kiss behind her ear.

Dinner started with Funghi al forno ripieni di ricotta (baked mushrooms stuffed with ricotta), Bonnie couldn't believe the flavours that we rolling over he tongue. Damon was a very talented cook. The next course Risotto ai frutti di mare (seafood risotto), then followed by cosciotto d'agnello ripieno di olive, pane, pinoli e erbe aromatiche (leg of lamb, stuffed with olives, bread, pinenuts and herbs) Dessert was the most incredible experience that Bonnie had ever tasted Semifreddo con cioccolato e riso (chocolate and rice semifreddo)

"Damon that was the most incredible meal I have ever had" Bonnie sat back in her chair drinking the Italian coffee that Damon had made.

"Glad you liked it. Shall we go in to the living room" suggested Damon. He carried the coffee in and placed it on the coffee table. They sat on the sofa together in front of the fire that was burning. Bonnie slipped her shoes off and curled her feet under her Damon placed his arm around her shoulders and Bonnie placed her head where Damon's heart was. Damon placed kisses on top of Bonnie's head as they enjoyed the quite jazz playing in the back ground and the feel of being close to one another. Bonnie stifled a yawn and looked at the clock on the mantel piece the warmth of the fire, the good food had made her sleepy and now the clock said it was past midnight. Bonnie turned to face Damon.

"It's getting late" Bonnie said. Damon's arms tightened around her, he wasn't ready to let her go just yet. "I need to get home"

"Stay" Damon said. " Bonnie please stay, nothing has to happen, I just want to wake up with you in my arms" Bonnie looked at Damon, was it wrong that she wanted that to and so soon, this was only their second date and in a week Damon had go from cruel vampire to romantic boyfriend. But Bonnie wasn't being timid little Bonnie any more she was taking charge of her own destiny and that now included Damon. Bonnie turned to Damon and smiled up at him.

"Let's go to bed Damon" Damon turned around he couldn't believe Bonnie had said she would stay. He stood up and picked up her shoes in one hand and bent down to pick Bonnie up bridal style and carries her up to his room. Damon was grateful that he had tidied the bathroom after his earlier shower. He now showed Bonnie where the bathroom was and supplied her with a shirt to wear for bed. Damon quickly changed into a pair of black soft cotton pj bottoms and he remained topless. He stood there barefoot waiting by the open window for Bonnie to emerge out of the bathroom, the warm breeze was coming through the window with the scent of the garden on the air, it reminded him of the smell of Bonnie's skin during the evening. She surrounded him, and he loved it. He loved her as well. He heard the click of the bathroom and turned around; every time he saw Bonnie she was more beautiful but now stood there in one of his black dress shirts, barefoot her hair still pinned up in the stunning hair comb. Damon held his hand out for her to join him at the window. Bonnie stood in front of Damon looking out over the moonlit garden; Damon leaned down and wrapped his arms around Bonnie's waist. He kissed the back of her neck. He had forgotten about the tattoo but now he kissed the 3 spirals.

"Bonnie can I let you into a secret" Bonnie shivered and was worried about what she was going to hear.

"I saw you that day in the tattoo place" Bonnie smiled and pulled Damon closer to her. "And what did you think?" Bonnie asked with a smile and sleep heavy in her voice.

"I was jealous of the relationship that you had with that man and that he had his hands on you"

"I will explain about Tony another time, but he is an old friend that will always watch my back, and he is the best tattooist in a 100 mile radius. He was going to be the only one I trusted to do it. I will introduce you at some point"

"Why do it Bonnie?"

"To embrace who I am. And what it means. But the meaning to me is changing"

"How?" Damon asked between kisses along her neck again he kept placing kisses on the 3 spirals

"Do you know what it means?"

"Yes, life, death and rebirth."

"Well, the rebirth makes me think of you, that's what a vampire is."

"Really" Damon sounded surprised. Bonnie thought that she had over stepped the mark and a small cloud showed on her face. Damon smiled and kissed her neck again and a shiver ran down her spine.

"Does that mean you feel as strongly about us as I do" Damon asked a little worried about the answer that he was going to get.

Bonnie turned in his arms and looked up at him "Damon I am frightened, I have never felt this strongly about anyone before" Damon looked at his little bird. With her red halo of curls, sparkling eyes, flawless skin and petit frame. "Bonnie in 500 years I have never been in love before now" Bonnie stood on tiptoes and reach to kiss him. Damon lifted her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist and Damon slid his hands up her silky thighs and carried her to the bed. He laid her down gently.

"Bonnie I want you so badly, but I also don't want to rush this so we are going to stop now, before I get carried away" Bonnie smiled at his consideration and again stifled a yawn. It was close to 1am.

"Sleep you" said Damon and covered both of them with the sheets.

They spooned together with Damon's arm wrapped around her kissing her neck and holding hands the drifted off to sleep wondering what tomorrow would bring.

_Ok hope you have enjoyed this totally OTT fluff. The next chapter will be up later in the week. _


	6. Chapter 6

Thank you again for all being amazingly supportive during this writing experience. This chapter is going to be a bit slow. It's Sunday morning, but it will lead to better things!

Radical Times – Chapter 5

The summer breeze moved the while voile panels' that covered the open windows. The scent of the summer garden came in on the cooling breeze. It was going to be a beautiful warm balmy summer day. Bonnie began to stir from the deep restful sleep, to feel the cool arm around her waist tighten and a small smile graced her lips remembering where she was. It was Sunday morning a sunny Sunday morning and Bonnie was wrapped in the arms of the vampire that she loved.

Damon had snuck out whilst Bonnie slept to feed, now he laid in bed looking at his little bird start to stir from her sleep. Damon had spent nearly all night watching her sleep now he snuggled tighter to her resting his face in the crook of her neck. Holding her tighter and linking his fingers with Bonnie's. They lay like that for 15 minutes just enjoying the feel of their body's being so close together. Bonnie's tummy made a loud rumbling sound and they broke in to fits of laughter.

"Morning cara" said Damon. Bonnie turned over to face Damon. "Hi yourself, sexy"

"See I knew I was right!" Damon said with a laugh and kissed the tip of her nose.

"Breakfast for you Cara, I can't have you wasting away"

" Damon I can't believe that I am hungry after all you feed me last night" Damon leaned forward and wound a red curl around his fingers and kept planting small kisses on Bonnie's neck. Bonnie's tummy made another loud rumble.

"Right Breakfast" stated Damon.

" you cara are to stay in bed, you are my guest and have given me the best wake up in 500 years, I am not letting you out of that bed just yet."

Damon went down the stairs at full vampire speed and prepared a breakfast tray in record speed for Bonnie; his main delay was the water taking so long to boil for the coffee. Damon took the tray upstairs and placed it on the bed. Bonnie sat up and puffed her pillows up. She looked stunning with her red curls in disarray, porcelain skin and Damon's black shirt on against the snowy white of the Egyptian cotton sheets. Damon lounged on the top of the bed watching her. He poured her a cup of coffee and handed it over to her. Damon then started feeding Bonnie fresh fruit. Some strawberry juice escaped and started to run down her chin Damon lent forward and kissed the juice of her chin. Never had a strawberry tasted so sweet.

"So" Damon said. "Do you have any plans for today?"

"You mean apart from spending the day in a man's shirt lounging in bed?" Bonnie asked and raised her eyebrow.

Damon smirked "no you can do that all day"

"I would love to, but I have a history essay due in tomorrow and it is too nice a day to be sitting inside. Beside's I have nothing to wear "

Damon's smile fell from his face. He had waited 500 years to fall in love; he didn't want her out of his slight. Besides tomorrow she was back in school for the week and he wouldn't be able to see her during the day. Bonnie hated to lose the smile of his beautiful face. She leaned forward and kissed him.

"There is a solution" said Bonnie

"And that is?"

"You drive me home and I change into something suitable and we come back here and I write my essay. I can always bring something over so I can head straight to school tomorrow morning. Then I could spend the night here again." Bonnie gently chewed on her bottom lip at the last part of her suggestion. Would Damon want her to spend the night again?

"On one condition" stated Damon. Bonnie worried what the condition could be.

"You sleep in my shirt and in my arms"

"Deal" Bonnie said and they sealed the deal with a kiss. Damon cleared the breakfast things away and came back up. They sat in bed in each other's arm's just enjoying being together. After a short while Bonnie disentangled herself from Damon's arms. Damon went to make a grab for her.

"The sooner we go and get my stuff the sooner we can come back" Bonnie told him. Then Damon showed Bonnie the ultimate sign of trust. As she was slipping on her jeans and top from yesterday Damon dangled the keys to his Ferrari in front of her.

"You take the car and get your things and I will tidy up here so we can do your history essay and I can organise us some lunch"

Bonnie's mouth fell open. Damon had just handed her the keys to his baby, his car! Damon leaned forward over Bonnie and with a long cool finger closed her lower jaw.

"It is just a car Bonnie, but it is a very safe car and I want you to be safe" Bonnie was stunned she was going to be driving a Ferrari!

"If you're sure Damon"

"I'm sure cara"

Bonnie threw her arms around him and he picked her up and spun her around as he kissed her.

Bonnie headed out to the car and the short drive home. Bonnie was glad that her parents were on their second honeymoon and that because of Mary's shifts at the clinic. Nobody was keeping close tabs on her at the moment. So Bonnie ran in the house and looked at the note Mary had left on the fridge. Bonnie wrote a hasty reply saying that she was going to be staying the night with friends. Bonnie then raced upstairs into the shower washing her hair and leaving it to dry in natural red curls. She quickly picked up her laptop and some clothes to wear for school on Monday. She got herself dress in some cute denim shorts, some flat slip on sandals and she put a bikini top on under her vest top. She also remembered to pick up her memory stick to load he essay on to. There she hand everything she slicked on some of her new lip gloss and headed for the door.

Damon was waiting at the front door for Bonnie. He had heard her coming up the drive way the purr of the engine alerting him to her coming home. He opened the driver's door for her and helped her out of the car, he took her book bag and her lap top bag and he then pinned her against the car and kissed her very thoughly. Bonnie responded with as much passion. Damon backed off and Bonnie was breathing very heavily. "I missed you" Damon said.

"I guessed"

They walked into the boarding house hand in hand, Damon let go only long enough to transport Bonnie's bag in his bedroom, he ran back downstairs and pulled Bonnie into the back garden. Damon had spread a blanket under the large chestnut tree in the garden, piled high with pillows. They sat down. Bonnie doing her essay and Damon reading a book, 3 hours later and several glasses of Ice tea later Bonnie had finished her essay.

Elena and Stefan pulled up outside the boarding house. They walked in. Stefan could sense that Damon was in the back garden. Elena and Stefan put their bags away and headed to the garden. They had decided to come back early as the weather had been so bad. The slight that meet them in the back garden stopped them in their tracks. Bonnie was in the back garden in shorts and bikini top, barefoot leaning against the tree with Damon's head in Bonnie's lap. Bonnie was running her hands through his hair. Leaning down occasionally to kiss Damon.

Damon suddenly sat up he had sensed Stefan and Elena.

"Hello little brother"

"BONNIE" Elena shouted. "What are you thinking, has he compelled you?"

"Elena, everything is fine, I'm not compelled to be here. Damon and I have been dating"

Bonnie didn't want to clarify any more than that.

"No, I didn't compel her. I made sure that I couldn't. I wanted her to fall in love with me for myself." Damon stated as he moved close to Bonnie.

Bonnie smiled up at Stefan and Elena. "Why don't you join us and tell us about your trip?" Bonnie asked and Damon resumed his position with his head on Bonnie's lap. Stefan noticed the necklace that Bonnie was wearing and realised that it was something his mother had worn. He realised how much Damon must care for Bonnie. He hadn't seen the necklace in over 500 years and hadn't realised that Damon had kept the necklace.

They sat down and started to talk about the trip as the sun started to set.


	7. Chapter 7

Radical Times - Chapter 6

The sun had nearly set and Damon made the decision that they needed to head in doors. He didn't want Bonnie catching a chill. He stood up and his hand automatically looked for Bonnie's as they walked to the boarding house. Elena and Stefan watching every move it figure out if what was happening between Bonnie and Damon was real.

The four spent the evening around the kitchen table eating and laughing, the Salvatore boys cooked up a great meal. It got to about 10pm and Damon noticed that Bonnie's eyes were starting to look tired. He gently nudged Bonnie and angled his head towards the stairs. Bonnie nodded and stood up.

"I'm sleepy and need to go to bed; I have school tomorrow, unlike you 3!" Bonnie smiled.

Stefan stood up. "Would you like me to drive you home Bonnie. I didn't see your car here"

Damon looked up and reached for Bonnie's hand.

"That's fine little brother. Bonnie is spending the night here."

Stefan looked at both of them and realised that the decision was a joint one, but he had to try.

"Damon you are hardly an early morning person and Bonnie has to be in school"

"That's fine, if I am not up Bonnie can take my car" and with that Damon and Bonnie said there good nights and left an open mouthed Stefan and Elena sat there.

Bonnie changed in Damon's bathroom, again slipping on Damon's shirt to sleep in. Damon was laying on the bed in his pj bottoms with his hand behind his head. He turned to face Bonnie and held out his hand, she walked over to the bed and placed her small delicate hand in Damon's large cool hand. His fingers closed around hers and pulled her on top of him. They were face to face and Damon was holding Bonnie's curls away from her beautiful face.

"I'm guessing we are going to be the hot topic of conversation from now on" Bonnie said as she leaned in for a kiss. Damon kissed her lips and smiled. "Stefan and Elena are wearing their fingers out texting as we speak! Meredith and Mutt will be greeting you at the school gate. Bonnie sighed and lent her cheek on Damon's shoulder. He kissed the top of her head. She knew he was right and that nobody would believe that she hadn't been compelled. Still this was the last week and then she was free. She was going away to university in Georgia. Away from Damon. Darkness clouded her pretty features.

"What's wrong cara?"

"After the summer holiday's I'm starting at university in Georgia"

"So? "

"It's far away from here Damon, Far away from you" and a tear stated to fall from the corner of her eye. Damon kissed away her tears and held her tighter.

"I'm not tied to here; I can go where ever I want. We can go together and live there together"

The smile returned to Bonnie's face "really?"

"Yes really" Bonnie lent forward and kissed him lightly. She whispered in his ear. "I'm so lucky to have you" then she gently nipped at his neck before returning to his lips and as they kissed it got deeper and the world faded away.

Elena and Stefan where in a very different position in the room down the hall. They were sat upright in bed with their arms crossed discussing the two down the hall. Elena had already told Matt and Meredith and they were going to keep a close eye on Bonnie this week and try to talk some sense into her. Now Elena was discussing the situation with Stefan, he was less that receptive and believed that Damon truly loved Bonnie.

"Elena he really does love her" Stefan was pleading

"How can he? How can she love him after all that he has done?"

"Sweetheart, the necklace that Bonnie is wearing is full of vervaine."

"When did you give it to her?" Elena didn't realise that Stefan had given Bonnie any vervaine.

"I didn't, the necklace that Bonnie is wearing could have only come from one person. I haven't seen that necklace in more than 500 years." Stefan said.

"500 years, but how? What?"

"It was my mother's; she left it to Damon when she died along with one other piece. We got two pieces each. Only to be given to our love's when we found the one. Our mother had vervaine in the necklace. I didn't realise that Damon still had it. He must really love Bonnie to have held onto that for 500 years."

"Maybe he has given it to someone else before and then killed them and taken it back" Elena was starting to sulk. Stefan hadn't given her anything of his mother's.

"Damon wouldn't do that. He truly loves Bonnie and we are going to have to accept it and support them if we don't want to lose them from our lives. We have lost so much from our lives already. So many people and so much hurt. I don't want to lose my brother again and I don't want to lose my friend either" Elena knew what Stefan said was true, but that didn't mean she liked it!

Stefan pulled Elena into his arms and started to kiss her bad mood away.

Damon and Bonnie came up for air! Panting heavily after some rather intense kissing.

"Cara, you don't know how hard it is to resist you" Bonnie smiled "Then don't" and she stared to kiss him again. Damon groaned. "I didn't realise what a fiend I was realising" he smiled at the indignant look on Bonnie's face.

"It will be soon cara, but I want to wait a little, the first time I make love to you I want it to be special, and we can take our time"

"Ok" Bonnie said, still frustrated, she wanted Damon and she wanted him NOW! She had never before felt so much desire for a man. Bonnie untangled herself from him and climbed into bed next to him. Damon gathered her into his arm s and spooned her. Kissing the back of her neck, Bonnie wiggled her bottom and Damon groaned again, "Bonnie"

"What? I was just getting comfortable" she said as she teased him a little more.

"little bird, you are trying to kill me" Damon stated in her ear and with that Bonnie drifted off to sleep in the arms of her vampire, the last words either of them exchanged before falling asleep was I love you.

Damon didn't like alarm clocks. That was plainly obvious now as Bonnie's lay in pieces on the drive below the window. Damon's lighting reactions meant that it was thrown before Bonnie could reach over a stop it.

"Damon!" he opened one eye and looked at the angry witch sitting beside him. Why was she sitting up in bed, not curled around his body where she should be. Ohhh it the dawned on Damon, the Alarm clock!

"Cara, I'm sorry, I will get you a new one today. I forgot and you know I am not a morning person. There will be a new one sitting there tonight ready for tomorrow. I promise"

Bonnie smiled at him. "So I will need an alarm clock for tomorrow morning here will I" Damon looked puzzled. He really wasn't a morning person, this gave Bonnie and advantage. It then dawned on Damon what he had said.

"That's if you want to spend tonight here?" he asked, Bonnie snuggled down and into Damon's arm's they were face to face and she kissed him. "If you want me to?"

"I would like it if you spent every night here for let's say the rest of time. Actually every day as well would be good." Bonnie smiled and started to kiss Damon again when Stefan and Elena barged into the room. Bonnie groaned and buried her head in Damon's chest.

"What do we owe this pleasure?" asked Damon.

"We heard a loud crash"

"My alarm clock" Bonnie mumbled from where she was buried in Damon's chest.

"Stefan you know I am not a morning person, besides I'll get her a new alarm clock today"

Elena smiled at them from behind Stefan, "one that bounce's" she suggested as the backed out of the room. Her fears put aside when she saw the two of them in one another's arms.

Bonnie got up after Stefan and Elena had left the room. She headed to the bathroom, Damon watching her every step and movement the way his shirt flowed mid thigh on her and the sleeves rolled up to show the delicate wrists and hands. Bonnie swept her hair up as she walked barefoot to the bathroom and started to unbutton Damon's shirt. The last glimpse Damon got of Bonnie was the shirt gliding to the floor and a cute, pert and very naked bottom as the door closed. Damon was so turned on by Bonnie's little show that he had to head straight to the other bathroom and run an ice cold shower. He hadn't felt like this in years, so turned on by the slight of his girlfriend's naked bottom. How he was going to last when she kept doing things like that he didn't know.

I then end Damon drove Bonnie to school. Everybody turned to stare when the Ferrari turned into the parking lot. Bonnie could feel her cheeks flush bright red. She went to kiss Damon good bye it started as a quick kiss but as soon as their lips touched they couldn't stop themselves deepening the kiss, Bonnie moaned and Damon slid his tongue past her soft lips into the warmth of her mouth. At this feeling they both started to moan. Bonnie pulled back first, thankful for the tinted glass windows. She didn't need her class mates to see her making out with her boyfriend at this time of the morning. The way they had been kissing Bonnie would have certainly lost her reputation. She fixed her lip gloss and turned to face Damon.

"Cara, you look beautiful, I will be here when you finish ok?"

"Ok, but I'm not kissing you again! Not until tonight at least!" she smiled and without realising gave Damon a kiss on the cheek, His laughter followed her out of the car.

Bonnie was met by stares from the other students and curious look's from Matt and Meredith. They walked in together and Bonnie had to relay her whole weekend from Friday night onwards. Matt's face continued to darken and Meredith's stayed the same. In the end they agreed that it was Bonnie's choice, Matt wasn't happy about it but he had also seen in the past that Damon had fallen for Bonnie a while back, and if Bonnie was going to be safe she couldn't be in safer hands than Damon, Matt knew that Damon would protect Bonnie with his life.

Bonnie shot out of class when the bell rang, four more days then all day with Damon for 8 weeks. As she waved and shouted good byes to her friends for the day she turned and looked there was Damon in all his glory in a black t-shirt and jeans leaning against the car. He barely had time to catch Bonnie as she flew into his arms. Since Friday night this was the longest that they had been apart and neither of them liked it. In fact for Damon his arms had almost hurt not having Bonnie in them. Damon held on to Bonnie tight and lent down to kiss her, she turned her head so he got to kiss her cheek, what the hell was going on, he had had to wait all day to kiss her and now he only got her cheek. She whispered in his ear.

"Damon, if I kiss you now, it is going to get very x rated in front of everybody, I want to kiss you where I don't have to worry at people watching" Damon smiled. "Ok, but you need to walk in front of me otherwise everyone is going to see how badly I want you. Bonnie blushed and felt what he meant as she was pushed up against him. She pressed herself a bit closer and Damon's eye's rolled.

"Cara, what are you doing to me?"

"What you don't like it?" Bonnie said with wide eyed innocents. Damon growled in her ear. "Let's go home"

He turned and opened the car door for Bonnie and taking her book bag from her carried it around to the driver's side before putting it in the back seat. Bonnie sunk into the soft leather seats with a smirk on her face.

"You think that's funny, just you wait" he lent and kissed her on her cheek and drove out of the car park at high speed.

Bonnie sat there thinking how funny it was that in just 3 short day's life had turned around. She was in love and she was loved very much by Damon and that she couldn't think of life without him, she knew at some point they would have to discuss her being changed, but she didn't want to think of that just yet. Also she now thought of home as the boarding house and that the home that she grew up in as where her parents lived. Home was Damon.

As they arrived at the boarding house. Bonnie turned to Damon, "Oh I forgot to go and pick anything up to wear to school tomorrow"

"Don't worry, we can sort that out later but first I want my kiss and then I want to know how school went"

Damon was out of the car and at Bonnie's door before she could blink, he had opened the door and held his hand out for her. Bonnie took his hand and seconds later they were in the bedroom. Damon had left the windows open during the day and the scent of the garden filled the room. Damon then bent down to capture Bonnie's warm lips with his own, he backed them towards the bed and they sank down in the soft bedding, kissing.

Ok, thanks for reading, there is another chapter in my head waiting to get out. I am finding it hard to keep the chapters a reasonable length, before you all fall asleep. Damon has been a busy boy while Bonnie was at school and both you and Bonnie will find out in the next chapter. Special Thanks for the support from everybody that has reviewed and love Bonnie and Damon together as much as me. I have just read the brief for the next novel and the first chapter which is on line not sure about it, though my pre order is in!


	8. Chapter 8

Radical times – chapter 7

Bonnie was glad that she only had four more days at school. No more home work. She had handed her last history assignment this morning. Now with the evening breeze coming through the open window she lay in Damon's arms talking about her day. Damon listened and kissed the top of her head. Bonnie turned to around and leaned her arms on Damon's chest. In the warm evening air Damon had dispensed with his T shirt and lay there just wearing his jean. Bonnie had changed from her top jeans and heals into little shorts and a vest top. Damon was so turned on by the sight of Bonnie that he was struggling to keep himself in check. A change of subject would be good.

"Bonnie, what are we going to do about your parents, they will be home by the end of the week and will notice if you're not there every night. I don't think they are going to be happy."

"We can go together and pick them up from the airport and they will just have to accept it."

"Bonnie, I don't want to cause a rift between you"

"I'm going to be leaving home in 8 weeks anyway they just have to get used to it" Bonnie said defiantly. This was not something that she was going to back down from. The accepted Damon or lose her simple.

"What did you do today?" Bonnie asked trying to change the subject.

"Well. I got you a present though you won't need it after four days. It's sitting on your side of the bed" Damon hadn't even realised that he had called it Bonnie's side. She smiled to herself. She looked over and saw a new alarm clock on the bedside table. It looked like a baseball and was designed to be thrown to stop the alarm.

"I see you took Elena's advice, good choice" she thanked him with a long lingering kiss and her hands floated up his chest. Damon growled.

"And I have some other surprises for you" Bonnie's eyes lit up. Before she could ask there was a gentle tap at the door. Bonnie hastily pulled herself of Damon. Damon in the mean time changed his position on the bed to hide is growing desire for Bonnie.

"Come in" called Damon, in came Mrs Flowers. They had almost forgotten that this was her home.

"Bonnie dear, hope you are settling in ok. I thought you would like some tea after all you have had quite a weekend." The old lady smiled and placed the tea on a small table. Bonnie jumped up and said thank you to Mrs Flowers. She then grabbed the hair clip of the side but Mrs Flowers stopped her. "I want you to keep that" said Mrs Flowers. "I love having two girls living in my house again. You are staying aren't you?" Mrs Flowers asked.

"If that's ok with you Mrs Flowers and of course if Damon wants' me too"

"Of course Damon wants' you to. He has been in love with you from the first moment he saw you, it just took him a little time to realise it"

Damon sat there speech less. Mrs Flowers had asked Bonnie to move into the boarding house.

"Don't worry about your parents Bonnie, they will be fine and I think you will be staying just a little longer than the 8 weeks"

Bonnie opened her mouth and shut it again, how had Mrs Flowers known that she was worried about her parents and that she thought that she would only be here 8 weeks. Bonnie opened her mouth again and closed it. She decided the best course of action was to just throw herself at Mrs Flowers in a massive hug.

"Thank you so much for the clip Mrs Flowers but are you sure?"

"Yes I'm sure"

Damon just sat there and watched the two witches embrace.

"I'll leave you to it, would you like supper tonight."

"Thank you Mrs Flowers that would be great" said Damon

Mrs Flowers left the room and Bonnie and Damon sat back on the bed. Bonnie had the mug of tea in her hand and looked at Damon.

"So more surprises?" asked Bonnie.

"Go check the wardrobe"

Bonnie put her mug down and bounded over to the wardrobe. Damon followed closely behind her. To go with her sexy new image was half of Damon's wardrobe filled with new clothes. Enough outfits to last a month! Then Damon pulled open the top draw of the dresser and it was full of pretty lace things. Damon had wiped out Victoria secrets!

"Oh Damon. I love it. All of it. Thank you so much, you shouldn't have spent so much money on me!" with that Bonnie found herself in Damon's arms again and kissing him again.

"What else would I spend my money on Cara. I have lots of it acquired over many centuries, you deserve the best" he kissed her again.

"I have another surprise my little bird" and Damon brought out a book. He handed Bonnie the book.

"A guide book for Venice?"

"Yes cara we fly a week after graduation. My graduation present to you" Bonnie couldn't believe it; She was going to Venice, one of the most romantic city's in the world. With the sexiest man in the world, she got to have him all to herself.

"We will be there for a month. So the other thing we have to do is finding somewhere to live before you start university. I need the sale to go through and then we will need to furnish and remodel it before you start. You have free reign you can do what you like"

The that cloud appeared over Bonnie's face again

"What is it Princess. Don't you want me to come with you?" Damon was worried. Had Bonnie changed her mind? Did she want the university experience all by herself?

"Of course I want you to come with me. I don't think I can survive a day without you let alone a night" Bonnie wrapped her arms firmly around his face and looked up into his dark eyes.

"I was thinking of taking a year out before I start. That way we don't have to rush"

"Bonnie are you sure that's what you want to do? It will mean putting yourself a year behind"

"Damon, what's a year? And beside's it will give my dad a year longer to save"

"You don't have to worry about that, I was going to pay"

"Damon. I can't let you pay for everything"

"Yes you can. I love you and I want to"

"We will discuss this later" said Bonnie.

Damon heard Mrs Flowers calling; they went and put some clothes on before heading down to supper. Again that had supper in the kitchen with Elena, Stefan and of course Mrs Flowers. Anybody looking through the window would see a grandmother with her grandchildren and their partners, a happy family.

Bonnie had to go back to her's for a little while to leave another note for Mary so it looked like she still lived there. Whilst she was writing the note, Damon was wondering around the house looking at the photo's that we around the place. Bonnie and Mary eating ice cream when they were young. Bonnie in her cheerleads outfit with pom poms. God he hopes she kept that uniform. Another photo of Bonnie with her parents and Mary at a family wedding.

"All done. I let Mary know that I will pick mum and dad up at the airport. I'm going to see her after school tomorrow, to let her know about you. Will you come with me?"

"Of course but how are we going to all fit in the Ferrari from the airport? We can take Dad's SUV."

"Ok"

They went back to the boarding house and the evening followed the same pattern as before. About 10pm Bonnie got tired and they went to bed. Damon can't remember going this early to bed so many nights in a row ever. He was glad that he had eaten during the day and as they spooned together they talked about their trip to Venice.

"Was Casanova around when you were in Venice? "Asked Bonnie. A bit worried that the answer would be yes and that was Damon in another life.

For the first time Damon could read the thoughts going through Bonnie's mind and he laughed.

"Yes Casanova was a real person and we were around at the same time but we are not the same person"

Bonnie looked and Damon and said "that's ok then" she then realised that she hadn't actually spoken out loud.

Again Damon answered. "The closer we get, the more we fall in love, the stronger the connection between us. It will get easier for us to speak to each other through thought when we have made love. I don't know how much Elena has explained to you, but when Vampires make love they exchanged blood. If it's just sex then they don't need to but when it's someone we love we exchange"

Bonnie paled a bit"ooh"

"It will also warn other vampires away from you. As you will be considered mine"

"Have you exchanged with many women?" Bonnie gulped when she asked. Part of her wanting to know the answer and part of her not.

"Never before" Damon answered before kissing her firmly. Bonnie could feel her temperature rise as Damon kissed her.

"And maybe we will bump into Casanova in Venice"

"He's a Vampire?" asked Bonnie a bit astonished

"All the world famous lovers are"

Damon pulled her closer and Bonnie fell into a deep sleep.

Thank you for all the encouragement abs you can see the chapters are arriving fast. I will take a couple of day break. But be ready form grumpy parents, long haul flights and some major romance and they might finally get a bit of action!

A very special thank you to all that have reviewed and a special thank you to Danielle Salvatore who has been very supportive and encouraging with each chapter and smiley wolfy rosie. Thank you again. Now I really must do my essay. If only it was as enjoyable as writing this!


	9. Chapter 9

Radical Times – Chapter 8

Damon was waiting for Bonnie after school. He leaned against the car as she walked towards him. When she was next to him she pressed herself close.

"Don't start that little bird or the only place we will be going is home and I will be braking my promise to take it slow" Damon whispered in her ear as her body pressed into him a little bit more. Bonnie pouted and Damon rolled his eyes and groaned. "Soon little bird, Soon" Damon took Bonnie's bag, helped her into the car and started off towards the clinic to see Mary.

Mary was on her break time and surprised to see an expensive car pull up at the clinic. Mary was enjoying the site of the sexy guy getting out when she almost dropped her coffee. The guy was helping her little sister out of the car.

The two walked over hand in hand to Mary. Bonnie gave her sister a hug.

"Mary, I want you to meet my boyfriend, Mary this is Damon, Damon this is Mary"

Mary nodded slightly to Damon. "Nice to meet you Damon"

"The pleasure is mine Mary" Damon said kissing Mary's hand. They eyed each other for a while.

"How long have you been together?" Mary asked

"Long enough" Bonnie stated.

Mary looked over at them. Damon couldn't take his eyes of Bonnie, he looked at bonnie with such love and longing that Mary was slightly jealous that nobody looked at her like that.

"I love Bonnie" Damon stated

"I don't doubt that Damon, but she is very young."

Bonnie blushed. "Mary I am old enough to make up my own mind and I love Damon"

Mary smiled at her sister. "I can see that Bon. I can see he loves you to. It's just your my little sister. You are off to university soon."

"About that Mary" Bonnie blushed as she started to talk

"What about it? You're not? That's not why you're at the clinic. To get tested?"

Bonnie looked confused "tested for what Mary?"

Damon hid the smiled that he had plastered on his face. Bonnie was just so innocent sometimes. Bonnie suddenly turned bright red.

"Oh no Mary honest we haven't even go ne that far yet"

Damon liked the blush and the yet part of the statement. He decided it was time that he spoke up.

"Mary, Bonnie has said that she wants to take a gap year travelling before we move to Georgia"

"Before we, you are going with her?"

"We are going there next week to look at property. I am going to buy her a house there so she will be comfortable and have no worries while she studies, also it will make it more easier for family to visit" he added for good measure.

"Bonnie. Are you sure" Mary asked.

"Positive" Bonnie stated as she reached for Damon's hand, their fingers intertwined.

Mary looked at Damon. "And you're going to buy her a house"

Damon smiled that devastating full smile. "Of course. I am a very wealthy man, Bonnie will have everything she ever wants in life, and she will never have to work."

"Mary, I have some other news"

Mary didn't look like she could take much more.

"Go On" Mary sighed.

"I am taking Damon to the airport to collect our parents; I will tell them that I won't be living there anymore"

Mary paled a bit. "Maybe you should wait and tell them they might not take the news's of us both moving out on the same day very well.

"What are you talking about Mary?"

"You're not the only one in love Bon."

On cue Bonnie heard a sound that she knew so well, the sound of her favourite bike, ridden by her favourite biker. Bonnie looked at Mary. "You and Tony?" Bonnie asked. "He never said a thing when I saw him last week!"

"Looks like us McCullough women move quickly" smiled Mary. Tony had parked up. He wasn't expecting to see Bonnie, Bonnie ran at him and through herself in his arm.

"I'm so happy for you" Bonnie laughed as Tony twirled her around.

"Thanks Bonbon" Tony said.

Bonnie then introduced Damon and Tony. The two men eyed each other up. They didn't say anything. The girls rolled there eye's

"You sure Bon?" Tony asked not letting go of her. Bonnie looked Tony in the eyes "I'm sure" she whispered into Tony's ear. Tony smiled and kissed Bonnie on the forehead and set her down. He held his hand out to Damon. "Nice to meet you" Damon returned the hand shake. Bonnie clasped her arms around Damon's waist.

Mary had to go back as her break was over. Tony was going over to the McCullough house to wait; Damon and Bonnie were heading to the boarding house. Bonnie turned around and ran to Mary.

"Mary, I forgot to tell you. Damon and I are off to Venice."

"You can tell me over dinner tomorrow night. I think both the men should be there."

"Ok, and sis I love you and Tony's the best"

"Same to you "Mary smiled and gave her kid sister a hug.

On the way back to the boarding house Bonnie and Damon decided to stop for dinner. They found a diner and ordered the food. The waitress a perky blond couldn't stop looking at Damon and Bonnie was getting very annoyed. She stabbed a pickle with her fork HARD!

"Cara, what is wrong" Damon's words caressed her, but his smirk betrayed that he knew she was suffering from a bad case of green eyed monster.

"That, that whatever can't keep her eyes of you. What are you doing with me when women like that look at you all the time, you can have any woman you want, why me?" bonnie whispered.

"Cara, nobody in this world is more beautiful than you"

"But we haven't even, you know" she said and raised her eyebrow.

"I have explained that princess. I want you more than you could ever realise and I find it difficult not to have you in my arms every moment, but the timing needs to be right. The things your kisses do to me, if that is any indication you will never be wearing clothes again" Damon lent across and kissed her very thoroughly in front on the waitress. Damon smiled at Bonnie and she continued with her burger. Once they had finished Damon paid the bill blanking the waitress who was flirting with him. They walked out with their arms around each other and headed back to the boarding house.

Bonnie was lying on the bed on her tummy. Her legs bent and her ankles crossed. Her red curls were piled messily on top of her head. She was wearing one of Damon's T-shirts and a pair of very short boy shorts. And Damon couldn't take his eyes of the vision before him. He was wondering if he could actual wait any more to make her his completely. She was looking at a website for apartments for university, ready for when she started. Damon through himself on the bed next to her and mimicked her position.

"Bonnie, why are you looking at this little apartment?" Damon took the laptop of bonnie and adjusted the search engine and came up with a beautiful old four bedroom house.

"Damon, that's too big, how can we afford it? How will I look after it?"

"We can arrange to go and see it next week, there will be room for you to study and we can have your parents and Mary and Tony to stay"

"Ok we can look but can we arrange to also see some of these smaller apartments"

Damon kissed Bonnie "how can I refuse cara?" she kissed him back. They booked some appointments online to go and look at the house and some apartments. Damon put the laptop away and climbed into bed his arm s snaked around Bonnie and he kissed the back of her neck on each spiral of her tattoo.

"Good night cara, I love you"

With that they fell to sleep wrapped around each other. Tomorrow was a big day.

Ok I'm really sorry that this is a boring chapter. But I needed to get the meeting out of the way. 2 chapters left! Thanks to everyone that has added this to there favourite s and written there reviews. Hopefully I won't take too long with the next two chapters and there is a new one shot floating around in my mind. That might not appear until next week as I have to spend the weekend away and no laptop!

Have a good one!


	10. Chapter 10

Sorry about the wait but I have had to work and also I have been away from home a lot and will be away from home again over the Easter. So I hope that you enjoy this chapter and enjoy the Easter break.

Radical Times – Chapter 9

Mr and Mrs McCullough were looking forward to being home with their girl's. They had only been gone a couple of weeks for their second honeymoon. They had really enjoyed their holiday but it was nice to be back. As they walked through security they looked for Bonnie. They could see their baby girl there and Mr McCullough's face changed. She was stood there with a tall dark haired boy behind her with the boy's arms around her waist. The boy was kissing his baby girl on the neck and his baby girl was giggling and smiling at him. Mr McCullough was not happy, his face changed and Mrs McCullough placed a restraining hand on her husband's arm.

"Darling let's hear her out first" Mrs McCullough said and smiled and kissed her husband on the cheek.

"Mum, Dad" Bonnie waved she rushed over and hugged both of her parents. Damon stood back and let Bonnie greet her parents. Mr McCullough embraced his daughter as did his wife he then stood behind the 2 women and glared at Damon.

"Mum, Dad this is Damon" Bonnie said as she moved back and wrapped her arms around his waist.

Damon held his hand out and Mr McCullough ignored it, he turned it face Bonnie. "How long has this been going on?"

"Dad, it has been a while but we weren't serious. Damon has been in my life for thru past year as a friend but we realised it's more and have been taking things very slowly"

Mrs McCullough embraced Damon. Ignoring the look that her husband gave her. "Welcome to the family Damon. Ignore my husband he won't like anybody that my girls bring home. He forgets how we meet and married so quickly" she winked at Damon and linked arms with him to head towards the car. Damon had picked up her suitcase with no trouble. Mr McCullough notices this as he had been struggling with the weight of that case for the last two weeks. At least the boy was strong enough to look after his baby girl.

They got to the car and Damon opened the door for Mrs McCullough and then around the driver's side to open the door for Bonnie. Another fact that Bonnie's dad noticed. Old fashioned manners and his daughter expected to be treated like a princess.

They got back to the house after lively discussion in the car everybody had started to relax and Mr McCullough was warming to Damon just a little. Mary was at the house when they got back and dinner was ready. Tony was hopping from one foot to anther nervous of meeting Mary's parents. Bonnie ran up and threw herself at him.

"Hi Bon"

"Tony I am so glad you are here" Bonnie kissed his cheek and walked to grab Damon's hand. Thank goodness she had invited him in earlier today.

As dinner progressed Mary gently eased into the conversation that she was moving in with Tony next week. Mr McCullough went a strange shade of red before the McCullough women managed to calm him down. (They had a very strange affect on men). At least his baby wasn't leaving the nest for a few more months. Bonnie gulped.

"Dad, Mum I have something's that I want to talk to you about" Bonnie said as the sunk into the sofa with their coffee. Damon sat next to Bonnie with his arm around her. It had been killing him to be on his best behaviour all day and not be allowed to kiss her and feel her against him; Damon's senses were in over drive.

"Well what is it, Bonnie you are not dropping out of college" Mr McCullough looked at Damon.

Bonnie and Damon answered at the same time with Damon saying No to Bonnie saying delaying.

"Well what is it?"

Damon spoke up "Bonnie wants' to take a gap year, I would prefer if she went straight to college"

Bonnie stared hard at Damon, this was not what she wanted but Damon sent her thoughts saying he would explain later and to trust him. She squeezed his hand to say that she did.

"I'm glad to see that you are being responsible about this Damon" Bonnie's Dad said.

"You should listen to him Bonnie"

Bonnie swallowed, now came the next bit.

"Dad, Damon and I are going to look at places to live ready for college. Together"

Damon jumped in quickly. "I am not trying to take advantage of your daughter Mr McCullough. I am independently wealthy and I am going to buy her somewhere to live. She will never have to worry about money." Mr McCullough relaxed a little bit.

"But you will be living together?"

"Yes dad and nothing you can say is going to change. I am going to be staying at Damon's until we leave for Georgia. I have already moved my stuff into Damon's" Mr McCullough started going the same shade of red that he had before.

Mrs McCullough stepped in. "If you are sure? Bonnie your dad doesn't remember what it is like to young. We were living together at 17 and it hasn't worked out that bad" Mrs McCullough smiled at the both of them. She could see that Damon was so in love with Bonnie that she was his every breath. She would talk to her husband later; he had a lot to deal with it. His two little girls leaving the nest.

"Mr and Mrs McCullough" Damon started Bonnie's mum interrupted him. "Damon you really can drop the Mr and Mrs you can call us Mum and Dad, you obviously are not going any wear and are going to be part of the family" Damon and Mr McCullough eyed each other. Damon looked a little stunned.

"As I was saying" started Damon." For Bonnie's graduation present, I have brought us to flights to Venice we will be leaving next week after we have been to Georgia."

Mrs McCullough smiled. "That's lovely. Is that where you are from?"

"No my family are from Florence, but I thought that Venice would be nice this time of year. May be we can go to Florence in the next break" Damon took hold of Bonnie's hand and smiled.

Tony coughed and looked at the clock "Wow it's getting late, I should make a move" Damon smiled with relief that Tony had taken the heat of him, Damon owed him.

Bonnie quickly grabbed her bag and Damon's hand and yanked him up."Yes I have got to be up early for school" Bonnie said.

"WHERE DO YOU THINK YOU ARE GOING?" Mr McCullough shouted. Bonnie looked terrified but she stood her ground

"Dad, I am staying at the boarding house with Damon, this is not up to discussion. You just have to accept it" Bonnie flung her bag on her shoulder and walked out of the house. Damon followed after.

"Bonnie why don't you stay until the end of the week" said Damon. Bonnie whirled around.

"How can you say that?" she fumed.

"Bonnie listen to me, I am a vampire, remember? I can sneak in and they would never know. I can't spend a night without you. You know that. I can't sleep unless you are in my arms and I never want to. But I don't want you to fall out with your parents just because a few days. Besides don't forget we have the rest of our lives" Damon looked into her eye's and Bonnie knew he was right but what chance did she stand of tempting him into making love to her for the first time if her parents were in the next room. Bonnie sighed and turned back. She started too walked back towards her parents that had been watching the exchange Bonnie turned around and ran to Damon and flung her body at him and attached herself to his body and ground her lower body very discreetly into his as she kissed him. Damon groaned "Bonnie "he murmed "what are you doing to me?"

"Making sure you are going to be at my bed room window when I open it" Bonnie smirked. Kissed him again and lowered her feet to the ground. Damon kissed her neck and whispered in her ear. "Don't forget that I have to take the car back. I will get back as soon as I can" he kissed the tip of her nose and she went in to explain that she would stay until the end of the week but come Saturday she was living with Damon.

Bonnie went upstairs and opened her window to the vampire sitting on the ledge. She grabbed his shirt and pulled him through the window. He fell through the window and onto her lips.

Damon stripped off his shirt and trousers as Bonnie laid back and enjoyed the show of a shirtless Damon. Damon pounced on Bonnie and she let out a giggle. Damon placed his lips on Bonnie's to stop her making a noise. "Shhhh cara, you don't want to wake your parents" Bonnie sighed. Damon was right of course but she was not sure how long she could keep this up. She wanted Damon badly. They settled into Bonnie's bed. Damon and Bonnie curled around each other and fell asleep in each other's arm.

Damon woke with a start very early the next morning. Apparently Bonnie's dad was having some difficulty adjusting to the time difference Damon barely had time to get under the bed as Bonnie's dad knocked on the door and came in with a cup of camomile tea. Bonnie sat up in bed, she was grumpy. Where the hell was Damon and what was her dad doing in here this early? She managed a thanks dad.

"Bonnie, I wanted to say sorry for last night. I know that you are in love with Damon and you think that he is the one, you are just so young. But your mum gave me a good talking to last night after we went to bed and she reminded me that we had been young and in love once and we meet when your mum was just 15 and we started living together when she was just 18 and she went to college"

Bonnie's dad started to turn around and leave Bonnie noticed a white hand snake out from under her bed and reach for a pair of trousers and a shirt that were lying on the floor. Bonnie launched at her dad.

"Dad! Thank you. I do love Damon very much and I know that this has been tough on you. I'm sorry I threw all of that at you at once. It was mean of me" Bonnie hugged her dad and he turned and left the room. Damon came up behind bonnie and slid his hand under her top and across her smooth flat stomach, his other hand moved her vibrant red curls out of the way and kissed her neck.

"Not quite the way I like to be woken up in the morning" Damon murmured into the soft skin on her neck. Bonnie giggled "me either"

Damon and Bonnie spent 5 minutes kissing and cuddling before Damon drew back.

"Cara, I need to get dressed so I can get back and get the car and get back here to pick you up for school" Bonnie groaned

"Ok" she said reluctantly allowing him to pull away tracing the mussels of his toned stomach and chest as she button his shirt up. " I prefer unbuttoning this" Bonnie said with a smile as she did the last button up she gently kissed the small V of skin left by the top two buttons of his shirt.;

20 minutes late Bonnie was running out of the front door with her bag. Damon's eyes nearly popped out as he saw her running with a very short flirty light summer dress with small flowers on it, a small denim jacket and a pair of ballerina flats. She was breath taking her hair flying out behind her and the men working on the house opposite also, Damon felt his anger at the way these men looked at Bonnie. But Bonnie didn't notice she just flung herself into Damon's arms. She kissed him and the guys over the road looked away disappointed. They couldn't compete with him. Bonnie only had eyes for Damon and hadn't even seen the men over the road. They were on their way off to school. The day dragged and Bonnie wasn't looking forward to a night with her parents alone. They had expected Bonnie to spend the night with just them. Damon picked her up as normal in the car park and Bonnie had explained that her parents had wanted just the girls tonight. Damon wasn't happy but he understood and that meant he could arrange a surprise for Bonnie when they got to Venice that he couldn't do before because of the time difference. He hoped Bonnie liked the surprise.

Hope you all enjoyed the chapter. It is not the most


	11. Chapter 11

I am so sorry that this has taken so long. Not that this excuse but I had to go and visit the outlaws who don't like me and then a week with my own mother then shock horrors! I had to work. I have got chapter 11 started I hope that it will be ready over the weekend. By the way I have also been enjoying everybody else's fics that have me gripped! Hope you enjoy. Sorry it's so short.

Radical Times – Chapter 10

Later that night after Bonnie's parents had gone to bed and Bonnie had changed into a very cute silk PJ's set (That she hoped Damon would like), Bonnie opened the bedroom window. She had hated to miss her evenings cuddling in the ostentatious bed that Damon had at the boarding house. Wrapped in each other's arms but it was only for another 2 nights and there was something to be said for how close they had to get in a single bed. Bonnie smiled at the memory last night when Damon held onto her tightly so both of them didn't fall out of the bed.

Damon entered the room silently and watched how the purple silk clung to Bonnie's body as she moved around the room to a silent beat playing in her head. Damon wanted her so badly, he wondered why he didn't just take her now but he knew he wanted her first time to be out of the world but that purple silk bottom wiggling like that was just, Damon place his cool hands on Bonnie's bottom and she jumped and whirled around, soft red curls whipping his face. Damon took a step back and Bonnie smiled at the sight before her. Dressed in his regulation black he was just so hot.

"Hi" Bonnie breathed and before she could say anything else she was up against the wall with her legs around Damon's waist being kissed forcefully. Damon delved his hands into Bonnie's curls and Bonnie in return did the same. Damon realised that he needed to let Bonnie breath and pulled back slightly resting there foreheads together. Bonnie smiled "I take by that you might have missed me a little bit?"

"I hate being apart from you, I know that we can't spend every waking minute together, but I worry"

Damon kissed her again and said "Come on cara, we better get you to bed"

Bonnie raised an eyebrow "Really"

" cara, we are going to wait until the time is right and then I promise after that we never have to get out of bed again unless you want to" Damon punctuated the sentence with kisses along the way. He carried Bonnie over to the bed and they climbed in wrapped around one another, Damon fell asleep to the sound of Bonnie's rhythmic breathing and he didn't know if he had ever heard a sweeter sound.

The next two day followed the same pattern though Damon was now only parking a street away and he was putting his clothes away to stop any more near misses with Mr McCullough. Friday night Bonnie and Mary went out for dinner with their parents. They were both told that Damon and Tony were not welcome and this was a moving on dinner for the family. Mr McCullough booked Pierre's as a special treat. As the waiter came over he had recognised Bonnie from the week before. The waiter said hello and then turned to Bonnie

"Miss Salvatore, what a pleasure to see you again so soon. Is Mr Salvatore joining you this evening?"

"Hello Francis, and it is Miss McCullough but you can call me Bonnie. Mr Salvatore is at home this evening"

"Sorry Miss McCullough, do pass on my best and I hope to see you both again soon."

Bonnie smiled "Thank you, I will let him know"

Mr McCullough coughed and Francis turned to him. He was glaring at Bonnie with a look that told Bonnie as soon as the waiter left they would be talking. Francis took the wine order and left the table

"Before you say anything dad, Damon and I came for dinner the other week. I guess the waiter remembers because Damon tips well" Bonnie got it all out in one breath and before he dad could answer the wine and Bonnie's mineral water had arrived. The rest of the dinner went without a hitch and they left the restaurant. In the mean time Tony and Damon had decided to have a few drinks together until they could get the girls. They left the bar and chatted as they walked to the McCullough house hold. Damon had already asked Tony about his relationship with Bonnie and about Tony doing Bonnie's tattoo. Tony offered to do a tattoo for Damon if he wanted it. Damon had never thought about it but now he thought about how much he loved Bonnie's one and how much he loved Bonnie. The love that Damon had for Bonnie was eternal. He knew that now and wanted the rest of the world to know as well.

As Mr McCullough pulled up the drive he saw the two men sitting on the porch. Bonnie and Mary were out of the car and into their respective men's arm before Mr McCullough could blink. He sat back in the seat and looked at his wife. He took hold of his wife's hand smiled and kissed her wedding ring. "I suppose the girls could of done worse, they have both found men that adore them, what more could a father ask for." Mr and Mrs McCullough walked past the two couples embracing and shut the front door feeling the loss in there now empty house. Mr and Mrs McCullough walked upstairs together and went to bed and fell asleep in each other's arms as they had done their whole lives together and dreaming of this love for their daughters.

Damon and Bonnie said good bye to Mary and Tony and headed to the boarding house. Damon picked Bonnie up and held her close and carried her to the car. Bonnie kissed him as he put her in the car. Damon sped around to his side and slipped into the driver's side and headed to the boarding house. Before Bonnie could blink Damon had her upstairs and thrown on to the bed with its crisp fine Egyptian cotton sheets and deep velvet throw and satin pillows. Damon slowly moved up the bed kissing Bonnie every where he could reach soft silky skin. Bonnie was glad that she had worn the short dress. Bonnie's smell over took him. It over took the whole room. Damon felt his canines extend and his eye's change, Bonnie had not seen it before as Damon had always resisted that part of him. He didn't want her to reject him. How were they going to take there relationship any further is she was repulsed by him. Damon stopped and pulled away from Bonnie, not before she had seen what had happened. Bonnie sat up and reached for Damon.

"Damon, I knew what would happen, it's not a surprise, and the only surprise is that you have kept this part of you from me for so long" Damon got of the bed and started to walk towards the window. He stood at the open window. Smelling the air from outside hoping that it would calm him down. Bonnie walked up behind him and put her arms around him. Damon placed his arms over hers neither of them said anything for a while. For the first time in 500 years Damon hated what he was.

"Bonnie, I hate this"

"Damon. I love it; it is part of you the same as my being a witch is being part of me. Do you hate that part of me?"

Damon turned around his face normal now. "Bonnie, I can't hate any part of you. I love you more than anything"

Bonnie smiled "please show me?"

"Why"

"So I can love the part of you that will keep us together for eternity" Bonnie smiled at him and cupped his cheek with her hand. Damon nuzzled his face into her palm as he took in the scent of her blood from her wrist and his face changed and his canines extended again, Bonnie looked at him straight on she placed her forehead to his and smiled. "soo beautiful" she whispered as she leant forward to kiss him. She kissed him gently on the mouth, parting his lips and gently running her tongue over his canines whilst her fingers were gently tracing the lines protruding around his eye. Damon moaned. How could he be this lucky? He drew back and looked at Bonnie and the thing he remembered most about that night was the look of complete love. Later that night as they lay in each other's arms Damon couldn't believe that she loved him and that her love for him was so pure, he had never felt like this in 500 years.

The next morning Bonnie had packed her new clothes that Damon had brought her and had snuck in a few surprises that he didn't know about. They were going to be away for 5 nights before they flew to Venice. Damon and Bonnie stopped off to say they goodbyes to the McCullough's and then took off for the drive.


	12. Chapter 12

Thank you all for your kind reviews. I kept saying it will only be another couple of chapters but this seems to be running away with me! I am off again on my travels next week. So the next chapter might take a few days.

Radical Times – Chapter 11

Damon and Bonnie sat beside one another in the car. Damon had one hand on the steering wheel and his other hand was holding Bonnie's her warm hand wrapped in his cold hand fingers intertwined. Damon thought back to the night before. He was thinking about what Bonnie had said the night before, "So I can love the part of you that will keep us together for eternity" that's what Bonnie had said. The sentence kept going around in Damon's mind. Eternity, that's what Bonnie had said. Eternity. Did she mean that? They hadn't really talked about it he just knew that he wanted her in his arms. Damon picked up there joined hands and kissed the back of Bonnie's hand.

"Cara, I don't believe that I have told you that I love you today" Bonnie smiled at Damon.

"No you haven't but I know you do"

"That doesn't mean I should stop telling you. You look beautiful as well" Damon smiled at her.

They drove through the night Bonnie napping in the passenger seat. They arrived at the hotel. Damon checked them into the Presidential suite at the Foundry Park Inn and Spa. The reception looked a little sceptical but as soon as Damon produced the black Amex. They were fine. The Salvatore's were rich 500 years ago they were ridiculously wealthy now. Bonnie and Damon got to the room and Damon tipped the bellboy and closed the door. As soon as the door had closed Bonnie had jumped on Damon's back nipping at his neck. Damon spun her around at vampire speed and dumped her in the centre of the bed. Bonnie giggled. Damon moved so that he was besides her, leaning on one elbow. Looking down at her.

"Tomorrow we have to look at those 4 properties that we agreed on. Then a day to sort out the paper work then off to Venice" Damon said and Bonnie leaned over and kissed him.

"I still want to take a gap year" Bonnie insisted.

"Fine take a gap year and remodel the house to suit us" Damon leaned over and kissed Bonnie. She couldn't believe that in such a short time she had moved in and was buying a house with her boyfriend. Well technically he was buying the house.

"Damon? How does a man who has been dead for 500 years have an Amex, drivers licence and can buy a house?"

Damon smiled at her "we have our ways, let's get changed and go for a walk around what will be our new home"

Damon showered and changed into his normal t-shirt, jeans and boots. Bonnie showered and changed into a cute mini and top with flats on for the walk, she grabbed her bag and her vampire and headed out of the door. They spent the warm evening walking about hand in hand. Damon brought Bonnie a rose from a flower seller. To anybody walking past they looked like a normal though devastatingly beautiful couple, not a witch and a vampire.

Bonnie set her alarm for early the next morning. They were meeting the estate agent at 10am. Damon growled when the alarm went off, he still wasn't a morning person. Bonnie had made allowances for this. Damon dragged Bonnie closer to him, cocooning her with his body. Bonnie loved it when Damon did this and snuggled herself further in to his embrace. 30 mins later Bonnie is nudging Damon.

"Damon, we need to get up" Damon mumbled something in to her hair and kissed the back of Bonnie's neck. This was one of her favourite spots to be kissed in and it sent shivers through her petit frame which just made Damon growl more. He was starting to come alive very quickly as his little witch rubbed certain parts of him that made it very difficult to think straight.

"Oh god Bonnie" Damon moaned "if you ever want to leave this bed you have to stop moving like that" A wicked glint came into Bonnie's eye. But before she could act on it Damon had picked her up and deposited her in the bathroom and under a cold shower. Bonnie yelped. Damon smirked Bonnie looked delicious with his shirt all wet and clinging to her curves. The cold shower had made her nipples stand to attention and Damon was finding it hard to resist, the cold shower had meant to help matters but had on turned him on more and he hadn't thought that was possible. The slight of a pale skin, black shirt and long wet red hair had him stirred up so much that his fangs lengthened and his eyes changed. Bonnie just lent forward and kissed him. Damon so needed that cold shower himself instead of Bonnie.

"We are not going to get anywhere today at this rate, Bonnie we have to stop" Damon pulled away and headed into the shower his self. Bonnie smirked Damon just kept trying to rectify the situation but kept making it worse. Now they were both stood in a cold shower Bonnie in Damon's shirt and Damon in a pair of sweat pants. Bonnie started to giggle and Damon started to laugh as well and soon they were fits of laughter. Damon stepped out of the shower and turned the water to on. "Come on McCullough or we will never get somewhere to live!" Damon kissed Bonnie and closed the door to the shower and headed out of the bathroom.

An hour later they were outside the first apartment. The estate agent looked them. She thought that they looked a bit young but she had received a letter of guarantee from the bank and she who was she to turn down a sale, besides they had turned up in Ferrari. She smiled at the young man. He was good looking. Maybe he would do better with an older woman she thought to herself. She fluffed up her blond hair and smiled. Damon had heard her thoughts and glared at the woman. He then took hold of Bonnie's hand and kissed it. They walked around the first 3 flats that Bonnie had picked out. They made the right ohhhs and ahhhhs. But Damon wasn't really paying attention. The last place they had to see was the place that Damon had chosen. They decided to go for lunch first and meet the estate agent in the afternoon. Damon had listened to enough of the estate agents thoughts about him and what she would like with him! All he wanted was time alone with his precious Bonnie.

They sat outside a cafe and Damon held Bonnie's hand all the time, they talked about the three flats that they saw in the morning. They ate lunch and collected the car and drove to meet the estate agent at the last property.

They pulled up a short drive way and parked in front of the double garage. Bonnie looked at Damon. "Damon it's beautiful, but so big" Bonnie's eyes were wide open and the look of surprise and wonder at the house made Damon smile.

The house was white with a large wraparound porch and a swing. There were roses growing up the outside and were in full bloom. There was a large front garden. Bonnie just couldn't keep the smile off her face. Damon leant over and gave her a quick kiss before he got out of the car and opened the door for her. The estate agent watched the exchange and realised that these two people were very much in love. She sighed and went to meet them as they walked across the front lawn. She explained the details of the house and left them to have a look around. As they opened the door into a large open plan living space that was bright and light, Bonnie loved it. She soon started walking through h picturing the furniture that would look good. Bonnie walked into the kitchen a gasped. It was the perfect kitchen with large French doors on to a beautiful back garden with a swimming pool and barbeque area. Bonnie smiled as Damon came up behind her and put his arms around her,

"What do you think cara?"

"Oh sweetheart it's perfect and so far there is nothing to do but furnish it. But it's going to be so big and expensive"

"If you like it Bonnie, it's yours. Let's look upstairs to see what bedroom will be ours and what will be your study"

Bonnie smiled at the thought of their bedroom. Not hers where they squeezed into her bed or the boarding house. There bedroom that they could decorate themselves and spend all day in their own bed. Bonnie started to blush at the thought. Damon knew what thoughts were going through her mind. He smiled and grabbed her hand and dragged her upstairs. The master bedroom was at the back of the house and the en-suite was opulent. Bonnie couldn't stop bouncing about. After they went outside Damon didn't even discuss it with Bonnie he knew from the look on her face that this was the right house.

"We'll take this one. Have all the paper work ready and completed by tomorrow as we will be travelling. We need to have the keys within 3 weeks."

Bonnie looked at him. He gently squeezed her hand and smiled. He knew that they wouldn't be back from Venice but the estate agent didn't need to know that. And besides he could get Stefan and Elena to be here when everything arrived and they could bring his and Bonnie's thing with them. The estate agent just nodded and agreed to have paper work couriered over to the hotel tomorrow. They got in the car and went back to the Hotel.

"I can't believe that you just brought a house!" exclaimed Bonnie.

"No cara, I didn't buy a house today. We brought a house today. Your name will be on it as well."

Bonnie kissed Damon smiled and headed to the bathroom to get changed for dinner. Bonnie came out wearing a short long sleeved navy dress. The bottom of the dress barely skimmed her bottom. Damon was starting at the beautiful shapely legs that emerged from the hem line. The delicate feet were encased in a pair of sliver sandals. The dress was very sixty's inspired and she looked breath taking. Damon headed into the bathroom and came out a few minutes later dressed for Dinner his hair still damp from the shower. They headed to the small restaurant that Damon had found on the internet. It was a small family run place that had the reputation of serving good homemade food. Damon and Bonnie ordered and sat and talked about the new house. Bonnie gently told Damon off "No Damon it's not our new house it's our new home" then she leaned in and kissed him.

"You do realise cara that we are never going to be able to stay anywhere to long. I never age. We have to move so people don't get suspicious."

"I had thought about that" sighed Bonnie.

Damon slid a small box across the table to Bonnie.

"What this? Damon you have to stop spending money on me, we have a home to furnish!" Bonnie opened the box and found a diamante shoe key ring

"Thank you Damon" She leant over and kissed him

"There is something else in the box"

Bonnie looked in and saw a small piece of paper. Opened it up

"Damon, you can't do that"

"All ready done, it will be in the garage when we get home" Bonnie was holding the delivery note for a brand new Porsche SUV.

Damon paid the bill and then walked back to the hotel hand in hand, when they got back to the room

"Cara something has been playing on my mind, a comment you made the other day"

"Damon sweetheart, what did I say to upset you?"

Damon smiled at Bonnie "that's the second time today that you have called me sweetheart Cara "he was quick to add before Bonnie could get upset "and I like it" He smiled.

"That's not what I was talking about. The other night you said "So I can love the part of you that will keep us together for eternity" when you saw my fangs. What did you mean by that?"

"I meant that they are going to turn me"

"Bonnie are you sure about that"

"Yes I want to be with you forever." Bonnie kissed Damon and leaned back. "Forever"


	13. Chapter 13

Radical Times – Chapter 12

Yippee Bonnie thought. No alarm clock this morning. Although they were on holiday they had been up early for the drive here and then up early for the estate agent, today was all about them. Bonnie and Damon enjoying the day. It seemed a long time since they had the day to do what they wanted. There had been school, parents, houses and travel plan. But today was just them. Bonnie started to stretch which was difficult with a sexy sound asleep vampire holding you securely to him.

"Cara, go back to sleep, it's early" a sleepy voice said into her hair. Bonnie thought that sounded like good advice so she turned in Damon's embrace kissed the tip of his nose and then snuggled down with her head buried in Damon's chest.

An hour later Bonnie and Damon were still in the same position, now thought Bonnie was fully awake. Her body needed food. She was surprised that Damon couldn't hear her tummy making all the strange noises that it was. Bonnie felt Damon shift in the bed; he kissed the top of her head.

"Morning beautiful, I can hear that you need breakfast" Damon kissed her again and reached for the phone, he ordered a full breakfast and a pot of coffee. He then cuddled up to Bonnie again.

"Cara, what would you like to do today?" Damon asked as Bonnie smiled up at him. Her pink lips just looked so kissable, why should he deny himself. He lent in and captured her lips. The intensity that the kiss started with increased. Damon found his hands wondering up the t shirt that she was wearing (another one of his) his cool hands on her warm skin. Bonnie gasped at the cool touch and lent into Damon's hands, as she gasped Damon depended the kiss. It was getting harder for him to control the situation. Especially as Bonnie didn't want control, she wanted to abandon everything to Damon and enjoy their bodies tangling. There was a loud knock at the door and a shout of room service. Damon was slightly relieved. He wanted to stick to the original plan and wait but Bonnie was being a minx and trying everything that she could think of to get him to break his resolve. He was out of bed and at the door letting the guy in. The waiter pushed in the breakfast and saw Bonnie in the open door of the bedroom. No wonder the guy took a while to answer the waiter thought as Bonnie was there with her red curls across the white pillow looking liked a goddess who was about to ravage a man. The waiter couldn't help the carnal thoughts that were going through his mind. What he wouldn't give to have an hour with a woman like that. Damon could read the waiters thought and was struggling to keep control. Damon almost growled and Bonnie could sense the change in Damon's mood.

"I have it from here" Damon said through a clenched jaw, the waiter snapped out of his trance and walked towards the door. He waited for a tip. Damon leaned forward and said to the waiter.

"I'll give you a tip; if you ever look at my girlfriend like that again I will rip you hear t out"

With that Damon closed the door and walked to the bedroom to fetch Bonnie.

"He's gone; you can come and have your breakfast." Bonnie came out of the bedroom with a hotel bathrobe around her, a look Damon definitely didn't like!

"Cara, you can take the bathrobe off, he is gone"

"It just felt horrible the way he looked at me" Damon loosened the robe and gently slide it off her shoulders kissing every part of skin that he uncovered.

"You should never feel ashamed. You can't blame him for looking at such a beautiful sight. But you are mine, and I will always look out for you." He kissed her lips. Turned her around patted her bottom "now eat we have a busy day"

Bonnie was dressed in three quarter jeans, a gipsy top, flats and a large handbag. Damon was in his regulation black t shirt and jeans with black boots. He grabbed his wallet and headed for the door. Bonnie had the room measurements for the house in case they saw anything that they might want for the new house. Damon informed the concierge that they would be receiving some papers and left his mobile number to they could contact him when they arrived. Bonnie and Damon headed out for the day. Mid afternoon Damon's phone rang and Damon was informed that the papers had arrived. Bonnie and Damon head back to the hotel. In the room they looked through the papers and Damon told Bonnie where they need to sign. They both signed and then Damon arranged for the courier to take them back to the office. Then Damon and Bonnie headed out again. They had finally come to a decision about the sofa, and they had brought all the kitchen appliances but they couldn't find a bed!

"Damon can we look when we get back for a bed?"

"If that's what you want Cara, you know that this is all about what you want"

"You keep saying that Damon but it is your home as well"

"I know, I just want you to be happy" Damon said and kissed there entwined hands.

"I know you do sweetheart, can we head back to the hotel. I am shattered after walking around all day, maybe we can have a light snack and then head to bed early we have a long journey tomorrow"

Damon smiled indulgently at Bonnie. "Of course we can, why didn't you tell me earlier that you were tired?"

"I knew you would worry" Bonnie said and stopped them in the street. She stood on her toes and kissed him and then walked on dragging him behind her.

They got back to the hotel and Damon ran Bonnie a bath while he asked the hotel if they could fit them in the restaurant early. Bonnie came out of the bathroom in a simple summer dress and high sandals, very light makeup and her hair down.

"Bonnie you take my breath away every time" Damon kissed her.

Bonnie giggled" come on get a move on"

Damon was ready in 10minutes and they were on their way down to the restaurant.

Damon and Bonnie were shown to their table. There waiter was the same one that had delivered breakfast and Damon could tell he was really worried but the poor waiter kept up a good front. Bonnie smiled and ordered the salad. Damon just had a glass of wine. He would have to feed tonight; this diet was doing him no good.

After Dinner Damon and Bonnie headed up for an early night. Bonnie and Damon cuddled up together and Bonnie was asleep in minutes. Not a surprise thought Damon she had barely been able to stay awake during dinner. He forgot sometimes that she was so fragile and although being a witch she was still human.

He snuck out and climbed out on the balcony, changed into crow form and headed for his midnight snack. Damon was nearly back to the room when he heard Bonnie scream. Damon increased his speed and came back in through the window. Somebody was in there room and had their hands moving towards Bonnie. Damon threw the person across the room the person hit the wall and was knocked out cold. Bonnie was still screaming Damon called the hotel security and went to hold Bonnie and calm her down. The guy was lucky that Damon didn't kill him; Damon had known that he couldn't kill the man but he should off for scaring Bonnie. She was still shaking and crying when hotel security had arrived. It turned out that the waiter had seen Bonnie's necklace and had decided that he could get it. The man was wanted for several similar crimes in other hotels in the area. Bonnie was still shaking in his arms. Damon was speaking in soft tones and holding tightly they fell asleep with Damon promising never to leave her side again.

They got up early the next morning and Damon saw that Bonnie wasn't wearing the necklace.

"Bonnie, you don't have your necklace on?"

"Damon it's so valuable I'm worried about what happened last night. I was so frightened when you weren't there"

Damon held her face gently in his hands. "I promise I will tell you when I am going hunting and I will never leave you vulnerable like that again. I thought that you would be safe. Now put the necklace back on. Jewellery is for wearing." Damon and Bonnie kissed as Damon put the necklace back around Bonnie's neck.

They check out of the hotel and as Damon helped Bonnie slide into the passenger seat he thought about the next part of the journey. They went to the airport and Damon took control and booked them in. They went through security and into the first class lounge Bonnie was surprised. Damon whispered in Bonnie's ear. "Only the best for you cara" Bonnie smiled up and they sat down and waited for their flight.

The flight was called and Bonnie looked at Damon.

"Surprise cara, I thought we might want a few days rest so I thought we could explore Paris"

Ok Thank you all for reading, I have added the destination of Paris as well as I have just had a surprise weekend there and I fell in love with the city. So it thought Damon would like to take Bonnie there. I know that this is shorter than normal but I will make up for it next time I promise.


	14. Chapter 14

Here we go again. Thank you all for the reviews and to everybody that has added this to their favourites. I have finally managed to get my hands on Shadow Souls. So I have been trying to find the time to read. I have unfortunately had to go to work instead. It gets in the way of my reading! So Damon and Bonnie have arrived in Paris the city of romance and jet lag doesn't exist in my tale.

Radical Times – chapter 13

They landed in Paris and were met by the limo service for the hotel Damon had booked them in for 3 days at the Ritz Hotel. As they arrived Bonnie was opened mouthed. Damon loved spoiling her. Though he had done this all before it was like he was seeing everything for the first time with Bonnie. She was so full of wonder. Damon gently put his finger on her chin closing her mouth and tilting her head up.

"Do you like it Bonnie" Damon asked and kissed her gently on the lips.

"Oh Damon, I can't believe that you do all this for me" Bonnie's smile widened as they checked in and the bags were brought up to the suite. When they were finally in the room alone Bonnie threw herself on the bed and laughed. "Damon we are in Paris, together! I can't believe it's true"

Damon flung himself down next to her. Bonnie was on her back and Damon was on his front he leaned over her and kissed her. The kiss deepened and Damon ran his hands around Bonnie's tiny waist. She was so delicate his little bird. His cool hands slipped under Bonnie's top contacting with her soft, smooth warm skin. The contrast of warm and cold skin sent a shiver of delight though both of them and Bonnie's delicate fingers wound their way into Damon's dark hair and pulled him closer they both groaned and deepened the kiss. The scent of the city and the warm breeze coming through the open window heightened the experience. Bonnie pulled back from the kiss and smiled up at Damon planting small kisses on his face.

"Sweetheart. I want to freshen up after the flight" Bonnie said and Damon flopped back on the bed.

"Cara, you are right, let's both freshen up and go an explore the city" Damon kissed her and patted her bottom as she got off the bed and headed to the bathroom. He was relieved that she had stop them as his resolve to wait to make her his had almost dissolved completely and the last glance he had of her going into the bathroom was pale skin with the black lace bra on it and her jeans cupping the pert bottom as it wiggled it's way to the bathroom. Damon didn't know how to calm himself down. He knew she didn't realise how erotically her body moved and when had he removed her top. He couldn't remember when during their kissing that he had taken off her top or when she had unbuttoned his shirt. What was she doing to him!

An hour later they were outside dressed for the early evening. Damon again in black but this time so was Bonnie and in skin tight black jeans and a black sheer long sleeved top. She had on black stilettos and her red curls shone as she stood there hand in hand with Damon. As they stared to walk down the street he could see that all the men were looking at her as they walked by and what made her even more beautiful to every man that saw her was that she was totally unaware of the affect that she was having. Damon held her hand a little tighter and brought her a little closer to him. He loved that she was his and for the first time he belonged to someone he belonged to her. The beautiful couple found a small restaurant down a small side road and had dinner.

After dinner they took a walk towards the river seine. They walked along the bank looking at the night skyline. They could see the Eiffel tower lit up against the skyline. The quaint old buildings lining the river bank. Bonnie noticed that Damon was a bit on edge. Bonnie was worried. Damon was never on edge.

"Sweetheart, what's wrong?" Bonnie asked

Damon almost looked nervous" wrong, nothing's wrong Bonnie"

"Ok Damon, now I know there is something wrong. You never call me Bonnie!"

Damon looked at Bonnie. His beautiful little bird. This woman had stolen his heart. He was a bad ass vampire totally in love with an 18 year old beautiful petite witch. For goodness sake he was 500 years old and about to embarrass himself and do something g that he never thought he would ever do.

They were on one of the many old bridges that criss crossed across the famous river. The evening was clear and warm. Damon was nervous. Bonnie was looking at him. He put his hand in his pocket and felt for the small velvet box that had been delivered to the hotel room when Bonnie was in the bathroom getting ready.

With the back drop of the Paris skyline. Damon takes both Bonnie's hands in his and turns her to face him. He tips her face up and plants a chaste kiss on her lips. Damon then get's down on one knee. "Bonnie McCullough, you are the most beautiful person in the world and I thought that my life couldn't get any better when you agreed to go out with me. Every day we are together life keeps getting better. Bonnie will you marry me?"

Damon rushed out his speech and looked at Bonnie, waiting for an answer. Bonnie threw herself at him and kissed him. "Oh yes Damon, yes I would love to marry you" they were kneeling on the floor kissing. Damon slipped the diamond solitaire on her finger. It was an elegantly simple ring.

The finally got up of the floor to a round of applause from passersby. Damon kissed Bonnie and a small cheer went up. They started to walk back to the hotel. Damon's left hand gripping Bonnie's right hand. Bonnie kept looking at her finger. She couldn't believe that Damon had asked her to marry him. She was on 18 but she knew that she had found something that most people waited a whole life time to find and never did. True love.

Ok I know that is a very short chapter and I am sorry. They will be exploring Paris a bit more in the next chapter. I will try and post again soon.


	15. Chapter 15

Please read, enjoy and review

Radical Times – Chapter 14

The Parisian sunlight streamed through the window. Bonnie laid there content in Damon's arm's watching the patterns that danced about the room formed due to the sunlight bouncing of the beautiful diamond that fitted so perfectly on her ring finger. The colours reminded her of the rainbow colours that were so prominent in Damon's feathers when he was in crow form. Bonnie felt Damon's arm tighten around her bringing her in closer to his firm body. Damon nudged the vibrant red curls away from Bonnie's delicate neck and planted feather soft kisses along the elegant line of her neck. Stopping at her ear his breath tickled her as he whispered to her "hey" Bonnie pushed her body into the contours of Damon's delicious body. "Hey yourself" she whispered back.

"What would you like to do today Cara?"

"Well, I would love to spend the day in bed with you, but we really should see something of Paris as we fly out tomorrow morning"

"I like your first idea better; we can come back here any time you want. But I also agree we should see something of Paris today. Let's get you breakfast first and you can look through the guide book and pick some things out that you would like to do"

Damon looked at Bonnie as he called down for breakfast, he couldn't believe that he had finally got up the nerve to ask Bonnie to marry him and more amazing to him she had said yes. He hoped now that the plans that he had made when he was in Fells Church would be ok with Bonnie. Breakfast was delivered and Damon and Bonnie sat in bed with coffee and eating croissants' looking through the tour guide that Bonnie had brought at the airport, picking out things that Bonnie would like to do.

Bonnie used the bathroom first and had a long shower. She washed her hair and thought about how her life had changed. She had found the person that she was going to spend eternity with. She wondered when they should change her, she didn't want to be too old when they changed her, she was a little nervous about changing her life that way. But it was a decision that was made for her the day she fell in love with a vampire and she knew that she could never love another man the way she loved Damon. She knew that the change could start happening soon and they could do it gently but how was it going to affect her witch craft. Damon was starting to wonder what was taking Bonnie so long. Though his wait was soon over and Bonnie emerged from the bathroom looking fabulous yet again in a simple outfit of a tight fitting black vest top and tight white ¾ jeans, gold sandals as Damon headed to the bathroom he grabbed her around the waist and pulled her into his arms.

"You look beautiful; I still can't believe that you have agreed to marry me. Thank you" and Damon kissed her backing her up towards the wall so Bonnie was pressed against the wall with her legs around Damon's waist. Breathlessly she broke away from the kiss and rested her forehead on his.

"Damon, how long do I have to wait, I want you now" Damon knew his control was slipping but as he buried his nose in the sensitive and fragrant part of her neck he knew he must resist a little longer.

"Cara, I know I want you so much and it will be very soon I promise" with that Damon kissed her again and headed to the bathroom. Bonnie finished packing her large hobo bag with everything she may have needed including her sun block.

Within 20 minutes they were walking towards the opera house. Bonnie had decided that the first thing that she wanted to do was go on an open top bus tour so she could get her bearings and then she could explore a bit further later on. They picked up the tour bus and plugged in their headphones. The tour went around all the famous places and finished up back at the opera house. Damon looked over at Bonnie as they went past the landmarks. Bonnie was smiling and nearly bouncing up and down with excitement. After 2 hours the tour had finished and they got off where they had started and Bonnie decided the first place of call was going to be the Louvre. Damon and Bonnie walked hand in hand down the Avenue De L'Opera coming to the Palais Royal which was built for Cardinal Richelieu. Damon told Bonnie about the parties that he had been to at the palace and the plays that he had seen they took a detour to walk through the gardens that had just been restored. Bonnie sat on the edge of the fountain and Damon took a photo of her there with the sunlight bouncing of her curls, her pale skin with her eyes hidden behind the huge black Gucci sunglasses that Bonnie had picked up that morning in the hotel on the way to the tour. They then walked along to the Louvre. They went through the main entrance in the glass pyramids and Bonnie picked up a guide book picking out all the painting that she wanted to see. Of course the top her list was the Mona Lisa. As they walked towards it Bonnie was surprised at how small it really was but she was so beautiful. Bonnie had hold of Damon's hand and squeezed it as they looked at the painting. Damon can remember seeing the painting when he was a young vampire in France in the court of the king. The painting was less than a hundred years old at the time and Damon explained to Bonnie some of the details that had been lost in the restoration over the years. Bonnie then went to see the Caravaggio's and also she wanted to see the bits that the Da Vinci code had made famous. Damon told Bonnie about the time that he had been in Milan and had meet Caravaggio at a party. The two had got on very well and Caravaggio had added Damon as a character to one of his paintings. Damon had told Bonnie all about posing for the painting in a loin cloth in winter! After a few hours they left and walked along the Quai Du Louvre to the Pont – Neuf the bridge where Damon had proposed the night before. They walked along past the Palais de Justice where Marie – Antoinette was held until she was executed. They then headed into Notre – Dame. They stood at the heart of France. Damon explained to Bonnie the history of the church; Damon was a great tour guide. After they had finished at Notre – Dame Damon grabbed them a taxi as they next thing Bonnie wanted to see was the Eiffel tower and it was too far to walk. The cab driver dropped them off at the Eiffel Tower. Damon got them tickets and they went to the top. Bonnie wasn't too keen on heights but the view was magnificent. Damon had not been back to Paris since before the Eifel tower had been built so it was the first time he had been up the tower as well and it please them both that they could share that this together. Damon had done so many things in his life time that finding something new for them to share was difficult. From the Eiffel Tower Damon took Bonnie to the Champs – Elysees there he did what he loved to best spoil his beautiful Bonnie. By the time Damon had finished they need to get a taxi back to the hotel. Damon had to also buy extra suitcases to hold all the things that he had purchased for Bonnie and him. They went to back to the hotel and Bonnie wanted a nap before they went out for dinner. Bonnie lay on the bed with her head on Damon's chest. She dosed off wrapped up in Damon's arms. Bonnie dreamed about her wedding. Walking down the aisle towards Damon. She smiled at Damon. Her dress was of the purist white silk. With crystal's studding the bodice and all the way down to the hem. It had a full skirt and a heart shaped neckline. Instead of a veil Bonnie had a diamond tiara in her vibrant red curls and diamonds in her hair that cascaded down her bare back. When Bonnie woke she knew that it was a sign that she had made the right decision and that she was meant to be with Damon. Damon woke up from his sleep. He had had the most wonderful dream about marrying Bonnie he didn't want to say anything to her in case she thought that he was strange. But the dream gave Damon some ideas and he needed to put a plan into action as soon as bonnie headed to the bathroom. He hoped that it would fit in with the surprises that he had already arranged in Venice. Bonnie had a long bath before getting ready for dinner. She changed into the outfit that they had brought in Chanel. Loving the feeling of the material of the midnight blue jumpsuit with its spaghetti straps exposing her shoulders and the high strappy sandals grabbing her evening bag she headed into the bedroom and just caught Damon putting down the phone with a smile on his face. Bonnie stood there leaning on the door jam.

"What are you up to?" she smiled as she asked him. Damon looked shocked to be caught. He thought about lying but that was not what he wanted lies in their relationship.

"I was organising a surprise for when we get to Venice" Damon said and kissed the tip of her nose as he went to get ready for dinner. "By the way cara you look stunning, I will be the envy of every man that see's you on my arm"

Damon was ready in minutes they walked in the warm summer evening back towards the Louvre. Damon had booked them into Le Meurice. They walked into the opulent restaurant. They had a romantic dinner and walked back through the streets. Bonnie loved Paris.

"Sweetheart, I love it here. When can we come back?"

Damon smiled "Whenever you want. Would you like me to buy us a house here?"

Bonnie laughed as Damon spun her around in the street; everybody was looking at the couple so happy. "Damon just knowing that we can come back is enough"

They walked into the hotel wrapped in each other's arms. They went back to the room. Bonnie fell on the bed and was almost asleep before her head hit the pillow. Damon looked his fiancé asleep; he had walked her all around Paris until he had exhausted her. He helped her out of her outfit. Leaving her in the delicate lace midnight blue underwear, and tucked her in. Damon silently left the room to feed. He found the local hospital and glamoured the guy in the blood bank to give him some blood. He drank a lot as he knew that he would be travelling tomorrow and didn't want to have to find a donor. He got back to the hotel and stripped of and climbed into bed next to Bonnie folding her into his embrace. Her hair tickling his nose.

The next morning Bonnie was woken by the smell of fresh coffee. Her side of the bed dipped and Damon leaned over kissing her very thoroughly. Bonnie looked at him very grumpy.

"What is it Cara?" Damon asked full of concern. Bonnie pouted and Damon thought that she looked absolute adorable.

"You are dressed and not in bed with me" Bonnie grumbled.

"Oh cara, you know that I would like nothing more but we are very late and only have 3 hours before our flight. I wanted to let you sleep as much as possible so you were refreshed enough to enjoy your first visit to Venice. I have done all the packing you just need to get yourself ready to go." Damon kissed her again and put her coffee cup in her hand. Bonnie looked sheepishly up at Damon through her eye lashes." Sorry" Bonnie said as she captured Damon's lips in a quick kiss. Damon quickly deepened the kiss as Bonnie moaned; Damon took the coffee cup and placed it on the side his lips never parting from Bonnie's. Damon pushed Bonnie back in the bed, his cool hands gently starting to explore Bonnie's silky soft skin. A loud knock at the door Damon sprung back and thought about how close he had come to going further and finally making Bonnie his. Damon answered the door and Bonnie hid herself under the covers. The porters were there to take the cases down to the car ready for the trip to the airport. Damon shielded Bonnie from the porters. They took all the cases apart from Bonnie's cabin luggage. After they left Bonnie had just 15 minutes to get ready to go down to the car. Bonnie showered and dressed in one of the new outfits that they had brought yesterday and added light make – up her and Damon checked the room one last time to check that they hadn't left anything Bonnie grabbed her bag and headed to the airport and on to Venice.

Thank you all for reading. This is now the penultimate chapter. I am going to make the next chapter and final and bumper chapter full of fluff to finish off. It may take a little time as I am going on holiday. I will try and get it up before I go.


	16. Chapter 16

Sorry for the wait, I have just been away for a great holiday. So this was meant to be the last chapter but I decided to split in two as it had grown. Thank you all so much for you kind words and for those of you that have added this to their favourites. I am still surprised. I have also just finished shadow souls. I won't post my thoughts on the book here just to say too much Damon and Elena not enough Damon and Bonnie for my liking.

Giuseppe and Maria Conti are my invention but if anyone would like to borrow them please feel free.

**Translation from Italian to English in Bold I am also relying on an auto translator so if something is wrong I am so sorry but please correct me.**

Radical Times – Chapter 15

The plane landed at Marco Polo airport. Damon and Bonnie were whisked through the airport to the jetty where Damon had arranged for them to be collected. The boat arrived and it seemed to be a luxury speed boat. Damon explained to Bonnie that it was the Salvatore private boat. He helped Bonnie on to the boat and the man at the wheel turned to face Damon and Bonnie.

"Ciao seignior Salvatore, Confido che ha avuto un buon viaggio? Chi e questa donna bella che avete con voi?"

**Hello Mr Salvatore, I trust you had a good journey? Who is this beautiful woman that you have with you?**

Damon laughed a truly affectionate laugh and hugged the man. The man was in his late 40's with salt and pepper grey hair. Not a tall man but a man who had presence. Bonnie instantly like him.

"Giuseppe. Cial il mio vecchio amico. Come sei stato? Questo g il mio fidanzato."

**Giuseppe****Hello my old friend. How have you been? This is my fiancé.**

Damon and Giuseppe then switched to English.

"Bonnie McCullough I would like you to meet Giuseppe Conti"

Giuseppe bowed and kissed Bonnie's hand. As he did he sniffed as well and raised an eyebrow at Damon. Damon sighed "Si lei e una" **Yes she is one**

"Pleasure to meet you Miss McCullough, my wife Maria is looking forward to meeting you. She has worried about Damon never finding love for centuries"

Bonnie gave a wide smiled. "Giuseppe, It is a pleasure to meet you to and I look forward to meeting your wife. I guess you have known Damon a while then?"

"The Conti's have worked for the Salvatore's for nearly 650 years. Maria and I have worked for Damon and Stefan for 500 years"

Bonnie's eyebrows shot up. Damon laughed.

"Cara I have explained to Giuseppe and Maria that you knew what we were and Giuseppe guessed that you were a witch. He could smell it in your blood. I am sure that Giuseppe and Maria will explain to you as it is not my place to do so. But they are the only people that Stefan and I trust apart from you and Elena to know our secret. Giuseppe let's head home and as this is Bonnie's first time please go via the lagoon"

Damon and Bonnie sat in the back of the boat as Giuseppe started the boat. Damon had his arms around Bonnie and she cuddled up close as they headed off.

Bonnie gasped as she caught her first sight of the Venice that she remembered from the TV they came in a saw Santa Maria Della Salute ahead of them. They passed St Marc's square on the right and headed up the Grand Canal. Giuseppe made a tight turn and they turned into a small side canal Giuseppe pressed a button on a remote control and ornate metal gates swung open and Giuseppe pulled the boat into what could only be describe as a boat garage.

Bonnie and Damon walked up the stairs from the boat and arrived in an ornate hall with high ceiling, stucco decorations designed by the famous Abbondo Stazio. Only the best was good enough for the Salvatore's. The rich deep colours and heavy brocade material was almost drowned by the vast size of the room. Damon smiled at Bonnie's reaction and whispered in her ear "wait until you see the rest" then Damon kissed her on the nose and turned at the loud exclamation that he had just heard. Damon let go of Bonnie just in time to catch a small woman no bigger in height than Bonnie that had hearled herself at Bonnie. Damon swung her around laughing; Bonnie had never seen Damon this way with other people. With her he was always loving but Bonnie had never seen the exuberance of life that he showed here. Damon was happy to be home. Though from Florence the time that he had spent in Venice had always been the happiest. The Salvatore's had built the house new. Damon and Stefan had chosen everything in here.

Damon turned to Bonnie "Bonnie this is Maria Conti"

"Maria, this is my beautiful Fiancée Bonnie McCullough"

Maria smiled at Bonnie than gathered her up in a hug being careful not to hug her to hard.

"I am so glad to meet you; I never thought that my little bambino here would fall in love" Bonnie raised an eyebrow at Damon being called little bambino. He did his smirk and kissed Maria's hair.

"Isn't my Bonnie beautiful Maria?"

"Bambino, you are very lucky" Maria smiled at Damon and put her arm around his waist she then caught hold of Bonnie around the waist and smiled as she guided them forward Damon draped his arm casually around Maria's shoulders but his fingers brushed the skin of Bonnie's neck. He hated not being able to touch her at all times. "Let me show you the Palazzo, Giuseppe is bringing your cases to your rooms Bonnie you will be in the gold room and Damon you will be in your old room". Damon looked at Maria. "Maria, Bonnie and I share the same room" Maria looked up at Damon and Bonnie had to stiffel a giggle she had never seen Damon look so terrified. "Share a room; this is a good catholic house. You are not married!" exclaimed Maria. 500 years and certain changes she still hadn't adapted to. Damon grimaced but he knew that there was no arguing with Maria and the room that she had assigned Bonnie was in the west wing of the Palazzo and his room was in the east wing. It didn't help that Giuseppe and Maria's room's were in the middle and with their hearing there was no way Damon could sneak back to Bonnie during the night. Bonnie just smiled at Damon, she didn't realise the situation, Damon was a vampire surely he could just fly into her room at night and they wouldn't know. She didn't realise that Maria's hearing was even better than his.

Bonnie loved her room, the bed was the biggest that she had ever seen. It was a four poster bed with heavy ornate carving of flowers, leaves and birds, the details we picked out in gold leaf. The bed spread was of heavy gold velvet and the curtains around the bed were of heavy gold and cream brocade. The wall paper was hand painted with birds, flowers and other small animals. The furniture was heavy Italian rococo. The only way to describe the room was sumptuous. Bonnie turned to Maria and hugged her. "I love it" she told Maria. Maria smiled kindly at Bonnie "Giuseppe has put your bags in your room and you are welcome to take a nap before a Dinner"

"That is a great idea, all the travelling we have the last few weeks I am tired, a short nap would be good and it will give you time to catch up with Damon" Bonnie kissed Maria on both cheeks, Bonnie then turned towards Damon and stepped into the circle of his arms Damon held her to him and Maria turned away as the couple embraced and Damon gently kissed Bonnie. "Cara, I will come and wake you in a couple of hours ok? We will have dinner and then continue the tour of the Palazzo. We won't dress up for dinner we will just have a relaxed evening"

"Ok" Bonnie kissed Damon softly then yawned as she headed to the bed she laid on top of bed and Damon pulled the covers over here.

"I love you" Damon said as Bonnie's eye lids gently closed.

Maria and Giuseppe stood outside but could hear Damon and Bonnie's exchange. Giuseppe put his arm around his wife of over 500 years. Maria had tears in her eyes as she turned to her husband she looked up to him with the same look that Bonnie gave to Damon.

"Giuseppe, il nostro bambino ha trovato il amore questa volta" **Giuseppe, our little boy has found real love this time.** Maria reached to kiss her husband. Giuseppe chuckled "Si e solo lui ha 500 anni!" **yes and it only took him 500 years!**

Damon headed down to the kitchen and sat down at the table with his two old servants. Giuseppe and Maria had been more like parents than servants, Damon and Stefan had only ever agreed on that one thing and that was never to fight and always protect Giuseppe and Maria. It was the only time that the brothers didn't get jealous. They sat and had a glass of blood in beautiful amber Venetian wine glasses as Damon told them what had gone on and how Stefan was. He knew that Stefan had already called Maria and told her all about Elena; Maria was sceptical as she could remember the whole Katherine mess from 500 years ago. She would never forgive that woman for hurting her two boys. Giuseppe and Maria had also given permission for Damon to tell Bonnie their story, Giuseppe and Maria had also let Damon know how much they liked Bonnie and that everything had been put in place as he requested and everything was going to plan.

A few hours later Damon headed up to gold room to wake Bonnie. She had tossed and turned a lot in her sleep, this worried Damon as Bonnie normally slept very soundly and only ever moved in her sleep to bury herself deep into Damon embrace. This troubled Damon as he woke Bonnie by kissing her gently on the lips. Even though Bonnie was asleep her arms went around Damon's neck and pulled him to her to deepen the kiss. Damon smiled against Bonnie's lips.

"Cara, how could you tell it was me and not someone else had snuck in here" asked Damon still amused at Bonnie's reaction.

Bonnie's eyes gradually opened and Damon was overwhelmed by the love that he saw in them.

"I was asleep in a house with 3 very old vampires, who was going to get past?" she returned his smile as he laughed at her answer.

"Good point! Any way Cara it is time to get up and get ready for dinner. Maria loves to show off her cooking skills and she doesn't often have somebody to cook for! I will go and run you a bath while you wake up a bit, by the way how did you sleep?" Damon looked concerned as he said the last statement.

"Honestly? That's the worst sleep I have had in weeks" Bonnie sat up in the bed and her hair was everywhere.

"Bad dreams?" Damon knew that Bonnie had suffered bad dreams ever since she had come into her powers but it had been weeks since she had one.

"Sort of, I think the main reason was that you weren't with me. I haven't had a bad dream since we started to sleep together."

Damon had a mixture of emotions flashing across his face, worry that she should suffer these bad dreams, pride that she didn't have them when they were together and guilt that they weren't sleeping together. Damon leaned over and kissed Bonnie's forehead.

"I'm sorry cara" Bonnie smiled at Damon "don't be silly there is nothing to be sorry about"

Damon got of the bed and headed to the bathroom to run a bath for Bonnie. Bonnie stretched in bed and then followed Damon into the bathroom. Damon knew the moment Bonnie had entered the bathroom by the little gasp that escaped her. The bathroom wasn't big but the white marble floors and large claw footed bath, gold taps and the gilded ceiling created a stunning room. The bath was nearly big enough for Bonnie to swim in and at this moment had hot water pouring in with Damon adding Mrs Flower's special bath oil, the scent and the warmth of the room overwhelmed Bonnie's senses.

Damon finished running the bath and kissed Bonnie, "I will leave you alone so you can enjoy your bath and I will see you in an hour" Bonnie wound her arms around Damon's neck and tried to tempt him into stay and joining her in the bath. Damon could tell what she was doing and he whispered in her ear. "cara, I want to join you in that bath more than anything, but you heard Maria and she is very strict about these things" Bonnie pouted and Damon found it very difficult to say no to her when she had that look on her face, in fact as Bonnie had started to play with the button's on his shirt and they had started to come open one by one Damon's resolve was nearly gone and he was reaching to start lifting Bonnie's top

"I thought I told you two none of that under my roof!" Maria's voice cut through the air but she had a smile on her face. Damon jumped back and Bonnie had to hold back a laugh at the look on Damon's face.

"Technically Maria this is my house" Damon looked up a little afraid.

"And I run it!" Maria said

Damon couldn't come up with an answer, he kissed Bonnie whispered in her ear and sulked out of the room, as he went past Maria, she winked at Bonnie and smiled she closed the door as she left.

Bonnie sunk into the deep bubbles and sighed. She had really struggled to sleep without Damon this afternoon. She brought her hand out of the water and looked at her engagement ring as it sparkled where the bubbles and water cascaded down her arm. Bonnie smiled to herself and wondered how long it would be before she became Mrs Damon Salvatore. Then Bonnie started thinking about when she was going to be turned, university and experiences that she wanted to have before she was changed. The main thing she wanted was her wedding.

The bubbles grew cold and she knew that Damon would be there soon to take her down to dinner. She got out of the bath and dried herself on one of the huge fluffy pure white towels. She used some body cream that again Mrs Flower's had given her and she brushed her hair until the curls shone the vibrant red that Damon loved so much. Bonnie dressed in simple jeans and a purple top in a soft jersey material that clung to her curves. She added a dab of her favourite perfume and then added the necklace that had belonged to Damon's mother. Just as she finished getting ready she heard a soft tap at the door. "Come in sweetheart" Bonnie said quietly and Damon entered as Bonnie stood up from the seat near the window. The last rays of the evening sun caught her and the glow that it cast took Damon's breath away. Damon held a hand out for her and Bonnie's small hand gently slid into Damon's and his cool fingers encase the delicate hand as he helped her up and brought her into a tight embrace. His let go of her hand and his arms encased her waist. His head was buried in her neck and he held her close. Bonnie felt the waves of love coming of him and she felt complete. Damon lifted his head to say something but the sound of Maria's voice carried though telling them to get down stairs, they smiled to each other and headed hand in hand out of the bedroom.

Down stairs in the sumptuous dining room Bonnie was glad that Maria had sat them sitting next to each other. She would have never been able to talk to him if she had sat the other end of the magnificent table and she wouldn't have been able to see him either1.

The dining room had in it a large marble fire place. The walls were again decorated with hand painted wall paper this time showing scenes of decadence and mythology. The ceiling was painted with beautiful fresco's, the furniture was all heavy carved oak and the table was long enough to seat 24 people. The chandelier was of Murano glass and the candelabras were guilt. The dining room was only lit by candles and they cast amazing patterns on the wall. Damon was sat at the head of the table Bonnie was sat to the right of him. The table was set with fine porcelain that Damon told Bonnie had come from France and had been made for them the porcelain was edged in gold with the Salvatore crest and motto on them.

Maria served them a beautiful meal consisting of 6 courses, coffee and great wines with each course. Damon and Bonnie talked and laughed and looked at each other across the table. Maria had noticed that Bonnie wore the necklace that had belonged to Damon's mother and winked and nodded to Giuseppe.

After they had finished they moved to the sitting room. Maria kept smiling at Giuseppe in a knowing way as they watched Damon and Bonnie move hand in hand to the sofa. Damon sat down on the sofa in front of the fire, Bonnie sat down next to him Damon's arm was around Bonnie's shoulder and his fingers were gently playing with her soft curls, the only light in the room was from the fire. Maria and Giuseppe gently closed the door and left the couple alone.

Hope you enjoyed this and i will start with the second part soon. This might also be my last fic for a while as I seem to be lacking ideas at the mo. The only idea I have is for a song fic and I can't write them so if anyone wants to give a shot. I think that the song by Billy Joel – Always a woman to me would be great.


	17. Chapter 17

So this is it! Time to say good bye to this story. I am a bit stuck for ideas for a new one but I am sure that some more fluff will come to mind. I have really enjoyed using LJ Smith's Characters; I am looking forward to her next book. I have been touched by your reviews and I am happy that so many of you have taken the time to read, review and add this to their favourites. Enjoy Bonnie and Damon in Venice. I think that you have guessed now that I tend to write about cities that I love and have spent some time in, the other thing that you may have guessed is that I am a hopeless romantic and I would hate to be any other way.

**Radical Times – Chapter 15 Part 2**

Though it was summer in Venice the evening breeze and the high ceilings made the room chilly. Damon was glad that he had asked Giuseppe to light the fire. Damon rested his feet on the table in front of him as Bonnie curled into his side. This was what life was meant to be like, for once Damon wished that he was not a vampire and that he could grow old with Bonnie. They still had discussed the turning of Bonnie, yes there had been brief discussions but he needed to fill Bonnie in on all of it, but for now they were here wrapped in each other physically and mentally. Connected in a way that Damon had never thought was possible. Yes he had seen Stefan and Elena but he never thought that he deserved it; Bonnie had changed all that she made him feel that he was entitled to happiness to.

Damon had talked to Giuseppe and Maria and now he was going to share the story of them all with Bonnie, it was time.

"Cara, I have talked to Giuseppe and Maria and they have allowed me to tell you there story, you already know about Stefan and me but I think you need to know about Giuseppe and Maria as well and you will then understand everything about us." Damon kissed Bonnie on her soft curls and Bonnie nodded for him to continue.

"Maria was my nurse when I was born, my mother was very fragile and took a risk having one child, so my Father employed Maria, she was young and beautiful, Giuseppe was continuing his family tradition and also working for us by then at the time he was a stable lad. Giuseppe saw Maria and that was it he knew that there would never be another woman for him, they fell in love and got married. They lived in a cottage on the estate. Maria is a wonderful caring woman and when my mother was pregnant with Stefan Maria took a much more active role in my life than she had before, she became a second mother. When Stefan was born she looked at him and fell in love with him to. She talked to Giuseppe and decided that she could never love two children as much as us. So they never had children and Maria devoted her life to Giuseppe, Stefan and I. Her 3 boys. When my mother died a couple of weeks after having Stefan, Maria was devastated but took over our care. Giuseppe and Maria made our childhood such fun. We spent all our time out of lessons with them. They were more like parents to us. When Katherine arrived Maria didn't like her but she let us get on with it thinking she had taught us brothers to love each other and that would win over Katherine. She was wrong. Then Maria went missing we were distraught. The 3 off us searched everywhere and we couldn't find her. 3 days later she wondered in to the garden from the woods. Covered in blood. I have never been so afraid of losing anyone as I was the moment I saw Maria. Giuseppe carried her to their house and Stefan sent one of the servants to get a doctor. Animal attack was what the doctor said. That there was a good chance with the amount of blood that she had lost and the damage to her neck that she would die within the next few hours. We stayed with her all of her boys holding her hand, waiting for her to be ok. I talked Giuseppe into letting us move her into the main house where we could have people running around for us so we did not leave her side. I will never forget that feeling of utter desolation. My heart had been ripped out. As Giuseppe carried Maria to the house with Stefan and I walking either side of him we saw Katherine she took Stefan to one side as she knew that I was the one with the temper. She asked him what we thought we were doing bringing a mere servant into the house to die, Stefan lost it and nearly hit her it was only Giuseppe's soft words that reminded Stefan that Maria didn't bring him up like that. Stefan calmed down and explained to Katherine that we loved Maria like our mother and we couldn't bear to lose her. Katherine changed in an instant and insisted that we take Maria to her rooms and that her servant could help as she was a trained nurse. We didn't realise what we were doing and we took Maria to Katherine's room. Katherine ushered us out and we thought that it was just to get Maria comfortable. We now know that it was so Katherine could complete Maria's transformation. She hadn't realised when she attacked Maria that Maria was so important to us and she saw the opportunity that if Maria was changed that it would be easier to change Stefan and I. When the transformation was complete Maria decided not to tell Stefan and me but she of course told Giuseppe, they were husband and wife they had never had any secrets between them. That night Giuseppe snuck into the house and went to see Katherine. He asked her to change him as he couldn't be without Maria. Katherine was only too pleased to change him. A meal offered and she didn't have to go hunting also she knew again how much more likely Stefan and I were likely to agree to be changed if we had Maria and Giuseppe. Katherine didn't realise that Maria and Giuseppe's love for us meant they would never tell us and that they would do everything to discourage us, in the end Katherine still changed us and when our father put us in the family tome it was Giuseppe and Maria that got us out and taught us to be Vampires. I wanted revenge and set out on my destructive path that you know about, but Maria and Giuseppe's love for us has never wavered. Maria always knew that Stefan and I would find our true loves. Mine just happens to be a beautiful red headed witch that can give me a run for my money." Damon tilted Bonnie's face up to his and gently kissed her lips. As his lips touched hers he tasted the salty tears that had run down her cheeks. He pulled her onto his lap and put his arms around her.

"Cara what is wrong?" Damon asked.

"That woman destroyed so many lives how could you have ever have loved her?"

"I never loved her, I thought I did but I didn't know or understand love until I met you." Damon kissed Bonnie's lips again and Bonnie wrapped her arms around Damon. The kiss deepened and Bonnie felt Damon's cool hand slide under her purple top, his hand found the clasp of her bra, he flicked it open, Bonnie gently moaned into Damon's mouth. He couldn't remember when just a kiss had turned him on so much. A cough interrupted them and Bonnie's face blushed, Maria and Giuseppe were stood at the door. Bonnie jumped up and flung herself at both of them crying and saying sorry Damon decided that he would stay sat on the sofa it was easier to hide certain things that way though Giuseppe did wink at him.

"What are you sorry for?" Maria asked Bonnie.

"All that you both had to go through"

Maria smiled. "I got something that now you and Damon and Stefan and Elena will have an eternity with the person I love, I got extra though because I also got my two boys's to spend eternity with two. Most vampires never have that, everybody around them grows old and dies or they have to leave them. I have never had that even Katherine never got to have what I have, she had an eternity on loneliness and I have an eternity of love with my 3 boys, and now I have two girls finally! 500 years it took them to find me two daughters – in – laws. It is a good job they have had eternity goodness knows what I would have ended up with otherwise!" Maria smiled and kissed Bonnie's cheek.

"Giuseppe and I are now going to bed. You two will be sleeping in your correct rooms! Damon I will hear you if you try to sneak into Bonnie's" Maria said wagging her finger at Damon.

Damon smiled" Good night Bonnie and I are going to sit by the fire a while longer before you banish us" Maria walked over kissed Damon on the head and Bonnie on the cheek before they both left hand in hand for the night.

Bonnie walked around the sofa and Damon grabbed her hand and pulled her onto his lap. Bonnie giggled as she fell into his lap and wrapped her arms around him. "Cara do you think that you will still love me that much in 500 years" Damon asked now unsure of himself.

"Damon I can't wait to spend a 1000 years with you and I will love you more than I do today if that's possible"

Damon kissed Bonnie as he held her tight to his body. He hoped everything that he had planned was going to be ok. Damon pulled apart from Bonnie and Bonnie yawned. It was now past 1am and she was shattered.

"I'll take you to your room Cara" Damon suggested.

"Please can we sit here just a while long" Bonnie said with another big yawn.

"Ok 5 more minutes then to bed with you madam" and Damon made them comfortable on the sofa.

The next thing Maria is shouting Damon and Bonnie begin to moved both being stiff from sleeping on the sofa.

"You never went to be at all! You thought that this would be a way around my rules" Maria screeched

" Oh Maria, we are so sorry, I just wanted 5 more minutes in Damon's arms before I went to be. I am so sorry we must have fallen asleep" Bonnie said very quickly.

"It's ok, I can see you are both still dressed in last night's clothes, Damon I see you are still not a morning person" Maria turned to Bonnie. "Always grumpy as a baby, never liked been woken up and the tantrums that we had when he was growing up!" Maria through her hands in the air and walked off muttering in Italian. Giuseppe then stuck his head round the door.

"She will be fine, always one for the drama! Do you need the boat today Damon?"

"No thanks Giuseppe we are going to be doing a lot of walking today"

"Ok, I am going to take it in for a service then, see you later"

Bonnie looked at Damon "a lot of walking?"

Damon smiled kissed Bonnie on the lips and replied with the special Damon smirk. "Good morning to you to, and yes a lot of walking"

Damon needed to keep Bonnie out of the Palazzo for the day so Maria and Giuseppe could put his plans into action. Damon took Bonnie in his arms. Lifting her up Bonnie wrapped her legs around Damon as she buried he face in his neck and in haled the scent that is so Damon. She felt Damon walk with her in his arms. She placed small feather like kisses along Damon's neck and tightened her legs around him pushing her core towards Damon. Damon moaned as he tried to walk on long towards Bonnie's bedroom but the actions that the little witch was doing were making it very difficult his trousers were getting tighter with every step as Bonnie's body bounced gently against a part of his anatomy with every move. Damon moaned he wanted Bonnie, he wanted her naked and he wanted to be buried in her forever.

"Cara, you have to stop that otherwise Maria is going to be telling us off "

Bonnie giggled and captured his lips with hers. Damon responded with stopping and pressing her against the nearest wall and pushing his arousal into her core. Bonnie's head went back exposing the delicate column of her neck. Damon explored the expanse of alabaster skin with the veins gently pumping just under the surface. Damon's eyes started to change and his canines elongated. Bonnie's tongue found Damon's canines and she deliberately moved her tongue over his canines and then she gently sucked them. Damon stated to undress Bonnie and she was undoing the buttons on his shirt. Her lips moved to his chest and her hands moved to the belt of his trousers. Damon realised that they were about go too far and he withdrew.

"Cara, I promise just give me one more night and then I promise that I will make you mine and you will be screaming my name. Can you wait one more night please? And I promise it will be worth it."

Bonnie nodded as her breathing was to ragged to answer. Damon kissed her on her hair and took her to her room. Bonnie's breathing had nearly returned to normal by the time that they returned to her room. "Get ready and we will enjoy our day out. Casanova is back in town for a few days maybe we will run into him" Damon winked and kissed her as he closed the door. Shouting through the door as he left "20 minutes till breakfast"

20 minutes later Damon was outside Bonnie's door to take her to breakfast. They were going casual today and having breakfast in the kitchen; Maria was in the kitchen and had already made espresso and fresh brioche and fresh herb bread. Bonnie was dressed in a simple black maxi dress and gold flip flops. Her hobo bag was again full with everything that she would need for today. After breakfast Damon bent to pick up Bonnie's bag so they could head out

"Jezz Cara what do you have in here?"

"Just my normal bits and bobs" answers Bonnie sweetly Damon rolled his eyes and Maria laughed.

"Cara, are you sure that you need to carry all this around all day? It weights so much!"

"Sweetheart it weighs no more than normal"

Damon was stunned, his little bird normally carried this much weight around with her!

They left the Palazzo and headed to the first place on Bonnie's list. They headed down Ruga di Orefici crossed the Ponte del Rialto and headed through the little side streets and past the boutiques and glass towards St marks Square. Bonnie stood in wonder as she looked around taking in the Basillica di San Marco, The Campanile and the Palazzo Ducale; Damon was explaining that the two columns of Venice's two patrons, one with the lion of St Mark with his book open representing peace. It was said if the book was closed that the venetians are at war. Saint Teodoro of Amasea was on top of the other column it was considered the gate way to the city and was where they used to hang people. There used to be a 3rd column but that fell in to the lagoon and was never pulled out. Damon and Bonnie went into the Basillica di San Marco; Bonnie had brought a scarf with her to cover her head and shoulders. They walked around the Basillica, Bonnie was amazed at the gold leaf and marble interior. Damon took her to see the to see the Byzantine altarpiece that was gold and studded with gems. Damon then took her to see the Triumphal Quadriga. The four horses of St Marks. The originals were in the museo Marciano as they were now so fragile having being cast in the 2nd century AD. The horses were stolen buy Napoleon and put on the top of Arc de Triomphe. They were returned to the Venetians after the battle of Waterloo. After they had seen the originals and the replicas out on the top of the Basillica, Damon looked at his watch and decided to take Bonnie for lunch. They went to a small family owned restaurant just of the Palazzo and had a long lunch. Damon then took Bonnie back to the square and they headed to the Campanile, they took the lift up and Bonnie was amazed by the view. She was taking tones of photos. Damon was watching her, she was so excited and the joy that she felt was bringing Damon more pleasure that she realized. After the incredible views from the top of the campanile Damon did what he liked to do best. He took Bonnie shopping in the exclusive shops around St Marks square. Bonnie laughed at Damon as every time she stopped to look at something Damon offered to buy it for her. After some window shopping Bonnie aloud Damon to buy her one gift as he was sulking that she hadn't let him buy anything yet. A pair of small diamond studs was what she let him buy; they would go with her dress for dinner that night. She needed something plain to go with the dress. They stopped for coffee and as the sun was starting to set they headed back to the Salvatore Palazzo. They started to cross the Ponte del Rialto stopping in the middle to watch the oranges and reds of the setting sun hitting the water. Bonnie was leaning on the side and Damon was behind her his arms either side of her gently resting his chin on her shoulder. Bonnie didn't think anything could be as romantic as this.

Damon whispered in her ear "Marry me Bonnie" she laughed. "Damon you asked me the other day and I already said yes" "No Bonnie, Marry me tomorrow, here in Venice in the Palazzo at sunset"

Tears sprung to Bonnie's eyes, could this man be any more romantic. "Yes, I can't think of anything better" she kissed him and he kissed her back. "24 hours and you will be Mrs Salvatore" smiled Damon. "Even better Mrs Damon Salvatore" said Bonnie. They walked back hand in hand though Damon did send a quick text to Maria to let her know the plans were going ahead and Bonnie had said yes.

As they arrived back at the Palazzo Maria suggested that they have a drink before they get ready for Dinner. Bonnie went into the sitting room and was surprised to find Stefan, Elena, Meredith, Matt, Tony and Mary. After a lot of shrieking hugs and kisses Damon had some explaining to do.

"When you said yes in Paris. I called everyone and told them that I wanted us to get married here and would they come. I didn't know if you would agree so this was either going to be a visits from friends or a wedding party, but I'm glad it's going to be the latter" Damon kissed Bonnie. "Nearly all the arrangements are made Giuseppe and Maria have been working overtime to get everything ready for us, I thought that you would like to have your friends with you when you got married"

"But I have so much to do, oh Damon I don't even have the dress"

"Go look in your bedroom, cara if you don't like it we can get a new one tomorrow. You girls have all day to shop tomorrow and do whatever you like"

Bonnie turned to Damon "what about mum and dad. I have to tell them"

"Mary has already filled them in and they will be watching by the web cam. Your dad has hurt his foot, nothing bad before you worry he was decorating and fell. But he couldn't travel. So he is disappointed but as he said he can give at least one daughter away still and I promise we will have a big party when we get home and another blessing if you want"

Bonnie didn't say anything just flung herself at Damon and laughed as he spun her around. Their friend in the room could see that this was real for both of them and any doubts they had were void. These two wanted this and were in love with one another. Bonnie had just one more question to ask. She turned around and faced her friends. "Would you please give the bride away Tone?"

The big tattooed biker had a tear in his eye as he spoke "of course bonbon" and then their she was buried in the tattooist arms. She gently whispered " see I knew it would empower me" he kissed her cheek " you didn't need that to do it you needed to find yourself to do that and she was there all along" Damon reached behind her and whispered in his ear. "He's right you always were an amazingly strong and good person Bonnie, the only person who didn't know was you"

The others knew Mary but were not sure about Mary's boyfriend but obviously they get to know him and Bonnie thought that he was pretty special. As they all went to get ready for dinner Damon walked Bonnie to her room. She had to laugh to herself both Stefan and Elena and Mary and Tony had to abide by Maria's rules and neither couple was taking the sleep in separate rooms well. Stefan had tried to argue with Maria but he knew when he was done for and gave in finally. As Bonnie went into her room she was greeted by her wedding dress laid out on her bed.

"My dream" Bonnie said quietly "this is the dress from the dream I had in Paris the night we got engaged"

Damon looked at Bonnie stunned. "Bonnie I dreamed that night of our wedding as well and this was the dress that you were wearing. I emailed a pitcher to Maria that I drew from memory to get it made."

"Sweetheart I think we shared a premonition that night" and Bonnie and Damon felt closer than ever.

Damon left Bonnie to go to his own room and get ready. An hour later he went to get Bonnie to escort her to Dinner. When Bonnie opened her bed room door Damon was stunned Bonnie looked radiant, her hair was pinned up in the clip that Mrs Flowers had given her and she had her diamond studs in that Damon had brought that afternoon her engagement ring that she had shown to her friends earlier on and his mother's necklace. But the dress if Damon struggled to keep from taking her right there and then. I was a long dress to the floor and was in a beautiful ruby red, the material hung in Grecian style folds from her shoulders, nipped in at the waist. The neck line plunged until you could almost see her belly button. The back was the same. The skirt had a long split up one leg and Damon could see a glimpse Bonnie's toned alabaster thigh through the split when she walked. If he still had a beating heart it would have stopped for this. Bonnie had finished the outfit with a pair of Laboutin sandals that she had picked up in Paris. Damon just stared. Bonnie nudged him. "Are we going to dinner?"

"Bonnie you look amazing. I love you Cara more than anything and thank you for agreeing to marry me" Damon kissed her on her cheek not wanting to spoil her makeup. Bonnie smiled at him and they headed down to Dinner.

Drinks were served before dinner in the lounge. All the women there looked beautiful but Damon only had eyes for Bonnie. She was laughing and joking with Tony and Elena, Damon was watching her as Stefan came to stand beside him. "You are a very lucky man Damon" "I know little brother; I have been meaning to talk to you. Would you be my best man tomorrow?" I would be honoured brother"

That was all they had to say to bring 500 years of animosity to an end. Maria thanked god for Bonnie. The little red head had managed to achieve something that she hadn't in 500 years and she would always love Bonnie for that.

As they went through to Dinner they walked though arm in arm the 4 couples Bonnie and Damon first followed by Stefan and Elena then Mary and Tony and Meredith and Matt last. All of a sudden Elena let out a little shriek "Bonnie you have a tattoo" at this statement Bonnie stopped and Tony looked guilty, so busted and Mary was going to kill him!

Bonnie looked around and said "I will explain at Dinner and Mary don't have that look! Don't blame Tony!"

Dinner went well and Damon and Bonnie told there story from day one and the tattoo till today and Damon asking her to marry him again today and all the surprises. All the girls were bowled over by the romance and the guys were worried how they were going to top that if they could!

The evening came to an end and the ladies were all escorted to their rooms. Damon had stayed in Bonnie's with Maria's permission until she fell asleep. Now Maria knew about the nightmares she was worried about Bonnie. Maria had also taken a liking to Elena but Bonnie was her favourite. She had ended the boy's feud by falling in love with Damon that had always been what he needed in life love.

The boys meet back in the sitting room for cigars and brandy.

"What are we going to do now" Tony asked "you have given us a hell of an act to follow; I hate to think what Mary will expect from me now!"

"I know how you feel" agreed Stefan.

Damon smiled "it's easy when you're in love"

They discussed many things that night and retired late too their rooms, Damon and Tony's rooms were in the same part of the house. Damon walked with Tony down the corridor, "Tony you know you said about a tattoo. I will pay you a visit when Bonnie and I get back is that ok?"

"You know what you want? I can get the art work ready for when you come in. Don't worry about an appointment just turn up and I'll fit you in as you are going to be my brother in law now"

"Thanks Tony I am going to have a bird over my heart"

(Tony and Mary had been let into the secret of the vampires; Mary already knew about witches, it had just skipped her)

"Good choice, I will hazard a guess that it represent Bonbon"

"Yea" Damon said good night as they reached Tony's room and headed to his. The biker had a major weakness McCullough women and he was starting to think that it was his weakness to.

The morning couldn't come quick enough for Bonnie. She bounded out of bed put her robe down and rushed to see Maria. She knocked on the other girl's doors on the way down. She arrived in the kitchen and flung her arms around Maria's neck and kissed her cheek. "Hi Mum" Bonnie said she had asked Maria and Giuseppe if that was ok and they had been delighted. Because of Damon falling in love they had inherited a whole new family and a new arrival on the way! Maria kissed Bonnie back and they moved to sit and talk over coffee. Mary came in next hugged Maria and went to get water. Maria smiled. " I got decafe for you" Mary smiled a secret smile and Bonnie said " since when has the queen of the coffee pot switched to decafe and water" Mary smiled back " Since she found out you were going to be an aunt "Bonnie sat stunned for less than a second and then started to whop and jump up and down. Maria laughed at the two sisters jumping up and down like a pair of two year olds. "When did you find out? Why didn't you tell me before?" "I haven't told Tony yet and Maria told me yesterday, she can hear two heart beats. She is more reliable than any test and she has been a nanny for 500 years!"

At that moment Tony came in and Maria sat him down with a coffee and a brandy. "Thank you Maria but it's 8 in the morning why do I need a brandy?" Tony looked puzzled

"I'm pregnant" Mary blurted out. Tony looked at the three women drank the brandy and then hugged Mary. "I'm so happy" and then he was being hugged by all three women. Damon walked in still not a wake in a black silk robe black silk Pj's and bed head. Bonnie had never seen anything so sexy. He had left the top of the Pj's off and a flash of white chest and six pack Bonnie was finding it difficult to breath.

"Can anyone join in this group hug? Damon asked and then the three women all spoke at the same time as Bonnie hugged Damon. He looked puzzled and looked at Tony

"Is this is what our lives are going to be like married to McCullough women?" Damon asked

"Apparently it's going to get worse, Marys pregnant"

The rest of the gang joined them a little while later when they had heard all the commotion. Maria had made fresh breakfast and the girls were planning there day. The boys were going to take the boat out and have some fun on the water. The girls were just going to be spending a lot of money. They had gotten booked in for hair appointments, nail appointments facials, massages, and wraps all manner of things that Damon didn't want to know about. Then there were further arrangements to be finalised. The boys had to sort out suits that matched the girl's instructions to the letter, then there were the flowers the menu had been sorted out by Maria and Giuseppe was already at the market picking up fresh ingredients. Bonnie also had to get a wedding ring for Damon. Shoes for the girls and then they had to sort out the some old, something new, something borrowed and something blue!

The breakfast table was covered in paper and magazines that the girls had picked up yesterday, Maria was also joining in, and she was going to enjoy this. The men beat a hasty retreat with quick kisses for the girls and headed to the showers.

After escaping the madness the boys headed out. The girls then started getting ready for the evening. The first stop was the jewellery shop for Damon's ring. Bonnie chose a simple platinum band as on the other hand he wore his ornate ring. She had it engraved with just one word forever and their initials and the date. It would be ready at 4pm. The rest of the day was spent at the parlour. The four girls having the time of their lives laughing and drinking champagne. Mary was drinking fruit juice and Bonnie was having lots of water. She didn't want to be drunk for her wedding or wedding night. She suddenly chocked on her champagne. Her wedding night, this was the night that Damon would truly claim her mind body and soul. They three girls looked at Bonnie and she just blushed, the talk turned to the wedding night and Bonnie explained that her and Damon still hadn't made love. There were plenty of teasing but they were reassuring and let her know that it would be uncomfortable but in a good way.

They went back at 4pm and collect the ring, Giuseppe met them with the boat so that they didn't have to carry everything back, Giuseppe was just relived that the boat didn't sink with the weight of it all!

After 5 trips from the boat with shopping bags Giuseppe was exhausted. How could they buy so much in such a short time!

They all started to get ready as the wedding started at sunset. Bonnie put on her sexy underwear and the applied the perfume that Mrs Flowers had sent her with Mary. On the tag it said something new with a kiss. Mrs Flower's new blend of perfume suited Bonnie so well that she thought Mrs Flowers might have made it just for her. Her hair hung loose in vibrant red curls and she had diamonds woven in to it. The dress fitted her perfectly and Maria helped her into it. She had decided to not have any bridesmaids or maids of honour. Maria then brought out a small red leather jewellery box.

"This belonged to the boy's mother. She left it to me when she died so that I could pass it on to the boy's brides, she didn't trust their father not to give all her jewellery to his next wife when she died. So here this is you something borrowed for today and this can also count for your something old."

Bonnie opened the box to find a beautiful diamond tiara in the box. Maria fitted it on to her hair and she had tears in her eyes. "Damon's mother would be so please to see this day, she would love you so much Bonnie, you are a very special woman"

Bonnie hugged Maria trying hard not to cry. There was a gentle knock at the door and Tony entered looking very smart in his grey suit with sapphire blue tie and white shirt. Bonnie gave him her killer watt smile and he smiled back.

"You've all grown up Bonbon, you look stunning. Damon is a very lucky man"

"I'm a very lucky woman Tony. Thank you for doing this"

"I'm honoured; my baby sister is getting married. You ready?"

"I don't have my something blue" Bonnie said and Tony smiled.

"I'll help you out there" he handed Bonnie a box and when she opened it she laughed. Tony had brought her a blue garter for her stocking. Maria help Bonnie put it on after she had made Tony leave the room. Maria let him back in and went to take her place next to Giuseppe waiting for Bonnie to make her entrance. She smiled at Damon kissed him and told him in no uncertain terms what she would do to him if he ever hurt Bonnie. The photographer was going mad, you never see so many beautiful people together in a room normally, and even famous people don't look this good close up and without the touch ups!

The string quartet started to play the bridal match and Bonnie entered on Tony's arm. Damon couldn't take his eyes of the vision in white that was on her way to be his bride. Bonnie focused on Damon and when she got to him Tony passed Damon her hand and kissed her on both cheeks and stepped back.

On the web cam Mr and Mrs McCullough and Mrs Flowers who they had invited over to watch with them sat in their wedding outfits with glasses of champagne watching the ceremony. The wedding Party could she them as well and Bonnie and Damon smiled at the three the other side of the world.

The ceremony went by in a flash. Bonnie was glad that somebody had recorded it so she would know what went on! Some of Damon and Stefan's vampire friend had also made an appearance and were enjoying the party. Damon and Bonnie made their way around all their guests on extremely handsome Italian man kissed Bonnie's hand " Salvatore you are a very lucky man, where did you find this beauty? "

"Why there are no more like her nothing as beautiful or unique"

"So I will have to steal her from you"

"You will never manage it Casanova"

Bonnie gasped at the mention of the man's name and both Vampires laughed.

"I would like to try Mrs Salvatore but I know I would fail with you." He smiled kissed her hand again and moved on to try another woman

Soon it was over and those who were staying the night headed to bed and other guests grabbed water taxi's to head to the next party.

Maria smiled at Bonnie. "You are married now so I have moved your things into a different bedroom so you and Damon can be together. The way he has been looking at you the last few days I think that you will have very little sleep tonight!"

Bonnie blushed and Maria and Giuseppe bid them good night.

Damon took Bonnie's hand and led her to the bedroom that would now be there's every time that they stayed at the Palazzo.

The room was a dimly lit with candles, the scent of lavender and Jasmine filled the room. The walls were of a deep red and the heavy velvet curtains that hung at the window's and around the carved four poster bed were again of a deep rich red. Damon still held on gently to Bonnie's hand as she stood in the middle of the room her white dress in contrast to the deep dark colours that surrounded her in the opulent room. Damon gently pulled Bonnie to him and turned her around to face him.

"Mrs Salvatore" Damon said as he gently kissed her lips. Bonnie blushed and broke into a wide smile

"Mr Salvatore" she said shyly and she stood on tip toes to kiss Damon's lips.

Damon's arms snaked around Bonnie's waist as he gently depend the kiss. Bonnie had waited for this moment and she responded with a gentle moan as his tongue parted her soft lips. The kiss was gentle but firm and Damon responded to Bonnie's soft moan by deepening the kiss and running his hands over her body. Gently he pulled away and looked at Bonnie stood there is the candle light. This 18 year old witch has stolen his heart so completely. He hadn't known that he could feel this way about anybody and they we about to take the final step to becoming one.

"cara, I think we may need to get you out of all this finery before we go any further, I don't want to ruin your wedding dress" Damon punctuated the end of the sentence with another breath taking kiss. Bonnie smiled at him nodded and Damon gently reached his hands into the soft red curls and removed the tiara and placed it on the dressing table. He then turned Bonnie around and started to undo the tiny silk covered buttons that held her dress in place. As Damon started to unbutton the dress he placed a kiss at every new piece of skin that it exposed, she shivered as his cool fingers and cool lips travelled at a very slow pace down her spine. How could he take so long after they had hungered for one another for so long? Damon in the mean time was struggling to hold on to his resolve to take things slowly. He wanted his wife screaming his name from her soft pink lips. He wanted her delicate little hands roaming his body. He wanted her so badly that he was barely controlling himself. As he reached the final button the dress glided to the floor and pooled at her feet. Bonnie's hand reached out to Damon for him to help her step out of the pool of white silk. She stood before him proud she knew that he wanted her and she wanted him. The white lace bra gently cup her breast and lifted them slightly presenting Damon with the slight swell, the white lace panties gently hid her secrets from Damon and the suspenders and stocking s that she had on encased those legs that Damon wanted wrapped around his middle. Her feet were encasing in high heels bringing her nearly up to chin level with him. Damon had known that Bonnie was beautiful, he had know that he loved her more than anything but at this moment he stood before a goddess and it was his wife. He got to love this person for eternity. He looked at her with a desire so strong that he couldn't contain himself any longer. Just one stride and he had picked her up Bonnie automatically wrapped her legs around his waist as he carried her to their bed. He placed her on the soft bed and Bonnie gently got to her knees, she leaned forward and pulled Damon closer with his tie, Damon climbed onto the bed and started to plunder Bonnie's mouth with kisses. His hands tearing the scraps of lace from her body. Bonnie's hands franticly tearing at the buttons on Damon's shirt and the jacket and tie now gone. In frustration Bonnie ripped the shirt of his back and started on the belt of his trousers. Damon was moaning as his wife's warm hands dispatched his clothing quickly. Finally they were both naked on the bed. Damon was worshiping Bonnie's body and she was writhing in pleasure.

"Cara?" was Damon's simple question. Bonnie was moaning and enjoying the ministrations of his hands in her most intimate parts. If just his fingers could make her feel this good she wasn't sure she could cope with the ecstasies of him inside her. She nodded and moaned out an erotic "now Damon, please now" and Damon place himself at his wife entrance and claimed her.

THE END

That's it, I didn't know where else to go. I hope that you enjoyed it. Please read review and any other comments you have good or bad are welcome.


End file.
